Countdown
by exolweareone9400
Summary: [HIATUS] silahkan imajinasikan summary versi kalian dan kalian bisa menulisnya di kolom review. jujur saya gak bisa bikin summary jadi silahkan baca perkenalan karakter dan bayangkan jalan ceritanya krishun slight taohun semoga kalian suka dan review kalian membantu kelanjutan ff ini *bow / Sehun uke / Kris n Tao seme
1. Introduce

TITLE : COUNTDOWN

CAST : EXO, Lee Sooman, etc

MAIN PAIR : KRISHUN slight TAOHUN

Perkenalan Karakter

Huang Zi Tao : pemuda asal Tiongkok yang sudah 5 tahun berada di Seoul sejak mengikuti seleksi masuk akademi polisi pada tahun 2011 lalu. Umur 23 tahun. Masuk dalam devisi penjinak bom dengan menduduki posisi ketua devisi. Selain mampu menjinakkan bom, Tao juga seorang ahli IT dan dengan keahliannya itu membuatnya bisa menjinakkan bom dengan mudah. mempunyai seorang tunangan yang sama-sama bekerja di kepolisian Seoul, walau berbeda devisi.

Wu Yi Fan : pemuda asal Kanada yang baru saja pindah ke Seoul karena tugas dalam menyelidiki sebuah organisasi obat-obatan. Dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, pemuda berumur 26 tahun itu langsung menjabat sebagai wakil dari ketua devisi teroris dan black organitation. Innocent dan selalu bersikap dingin yang bisa dianggap sombong. Dengan keahlian menebak yang keakuratannya dalam menembak. Itu merupakan keahliannya yang turun langsung dari sang ayah yang menjadi kepala di kepolisian Amerika itu. Dan keahlian tambahan sebagai hacker.

Oh Sehun : seorang yeoja dengan kulit seputih susu, keturunan jepang, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang biasa di kuncir kuda atau di gelung dengan slayer rambut dibagian depan. Berwajah innocent dan dingin kepada orang asing, namun menjadi sangat manja dan kekanak-kanakkan ketika bersama dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Merupakan anggota terbaik dari devisi teroris dan black organitation. Keahlian menembak dan menyamar. Tinggal disebuah apartemen kekasihnya setelah mendapat restu dari orang tuanya yang berada di Jepang mengurus bisnis keluarga dengan mengadakan pertunangan pada akhir tahun 2015 lalu.

Lee Sooman : seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan kepala kepolisian Seoul. Sikapnya sangat tegas dan tidak mentolelir kesalahan sekecil apapun kepada anggota. Namun walau terkenal killer, tetapi Lee Sooman merupakan sosok ayah di devisi ini karena sikap hangatnya kepada anggota dan gampang bergaul -yang tentu saja mengikuti anak buahnya-. Paling dekat dengan Sehun karena Lee Sooman menganggap Sehun adalah putrinya. Putri dan Istri Lee Sooman telah meninggal akibat serangan teroris di taman bermain.

Kim Suho : ketua devisi teroris dan black organitation. Putra tunggal seorang konglomerat di Korea. Orang yang tegas dengan senyum malaikatnya. Namun jangan salah, sewaktu-waktu malaikat ini bisa menjadi malaikat maut tidak hanya untuk para teroris atau penjahat lainnya, tetapi juga kepada anggotanya sendiri. Keahlian, selain menembak, juga ahli dalam mengatur strategi dengan keberhasilan hampir 100%.

Park Chanyeol & Kim Jongin : sahabat Tao yang berada di devisi penjinak bom. Chanyeol yang happy virus dan mempunyai kekasih mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun seorang penyanyi dan juga host di beberapa acara di stasiun televisi. Sedang Jongin, sosok paling mesum diantara mereka, mempunyai kekasih yang juga sepupu dari Tao bernama Xi Luhan. Seorang aktris yang juga berkecimpung dalam dunia tarik suara.

Byun Baekhyun & Xi Luhan : sama-sama aktris yang berasal dari luar Korea. Baekhyun berasal dari Jepang tetapi mempunyai sedikit darah korea dari appanya, sedang Luhan merupakan gadis keturunan Tiongkok. Mereka merupakan sahabat Sehun. awal mula persahabatan mereka adalah mereka kabur dari orang tua mereka untuk mengejar cita-cita mereka, menyewa apartemen kecil dan mencari pekerjaan sampingan sambil berusaha mengejar cita-cita. Baekhyun 2 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun dan Luhan lebih tua 4 tahun dari Sehun. jika Baekhyun dan Luhan masih tinggal dalam satu apartemen, lain halnya Sehun yang tinggal bersama tunangannya. Tetapi mereka masih dalam satu gedung apartemen, alasannya karena kedua yeoja itu tidak ingin meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mereka anggap sebagai adik kesayangan mereka.

bagaimana dengan ff ini?

sengaja post perkenalan karakter tanpa summary cz jujur aja gak bisa bikin summary..

imajinasi kalian akan membawa kalian ke jalan cerita versi kalian..

silahkan tinggalkan review untuk kelanjutan ff ini..

kalian bisa tulis review ttg summary yg ada di imajinasi kalian, mungkin bisa menjadi masukan juga untuk saya ^^

gamsahamnida *bow


	2. Chapter 1

**COUNTDOWN PART 1**

 _13 Februari 2016_

 _Seorang yeoja cantik dengan kulit seputih salju itu tengah berdiri dengan sebuah payung merah yang digunakannya untuk melindungi diri dari hujan yang tengah turun ditengah-tengah kegiatannya menunggu sang pujaan hati._

" _ugh.. dingin_ _" gumamnya pelan dengan salah satu tangannya mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Kalau boleh saya mengatakan, gadis ini mungkin sedikit bodoh. Well, ada beberapa cafe di sekitarnya tetapi dirinya lebih memilih berada di bawah lampu taman tempat yang menjadi titik pertemuannya dengan tunangannya itu. Hal yang kini membuatnya benar-benar bodoh adalah dirinya tidak begitu tahan dengan dingin dan melupakan mantol berbulu yang merupakan hadiah dari Baekhyun ketika berada di Inggris._

 _GREP_

" _mianhae Hunnie..." bisik sosok namja tinggi dengan mata panda yang memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang._

 _Aah maafkan saya karena lupa memperkenalkan sosok yeoja dan namja disini. Mereka sepasang kekasih yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka melalui pertunangan pada 31 Desember 2015 lalu di Jepang –tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Oh-. Huang Zi Tao dan Oh Sehun. sama-sama anak tunggal di keluarganya, sama-sama bekerja di kepolisian Seoul meskipun berbeda devisi. Tao berada di devisi penjinak bom, sedang Sehun berada di devisi tetoris dan black organitation._

 _Hari ini mereka berjanji untuk berjalan-jalan dikarenakan sudah 2 minggu ini mereka jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun berada didalam satu apartemen. Pekerjaan mereka yang membuat mereka tidak bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar saling berbincang terkecuali sapaan selamat pagi atau sapaan biasa di kantor._

" _berapa lama ku menunggu hm? Kenapa tidak mengenakan mantel?" tanya Tao sambil memakaikan mantel berwarna bulu tikus itu kepada Sehun. "disini banyak cafe Sehun, kenapa tidak memilih salah satu cafe dan duduk menunggu ku disana? Kau tidak tahan cuaca dingin dan lihat kau bahkan dingin seperti es" ceramah Tao dengan kepala melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari sebuah cafe yang menawarkan minuman dan makanan hangat. "kajja" ajak Tao sambil menarik Sehun lembut, membiarkan dirinya terkena rintikan hujan, menuju salah satu cafe disana._

 _KLING..._

 _Sebuah bunyi lonceng kecil diatas pintu ketika pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian seorang penjaga kasir di cafe yang bernuansa hangat itu. Sepasang kekasih tengah memasuki cafe yang sepi tersebut, hanya ada 3 pengunjung disana. Bukan, bukan karena cafe ini tidak laku, tetapi memang sepertinya banyak orang yang lebih menikmati suasana rumah di sore hari ini disaat perkiraan cuaca memang mengatakan hujan akan turun._

 _Tao dan Sehun sudah duduk di meja pojok dengan dinding kaca besar yang bisa melihat suasana diluar ketika seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan mencatat semua pesanan yang disebutkan Tao._

 _Kalian menanyakan Sehun? Sehun hanya diam karena sungguh tubuhnya benar-benar kedinginan. Dan sepertinya Tao menyadari itu karena kini syal hitam yang dikenakan namja itu sudah melingkar di leher putih mulus Sehun._

" _menunggu disini lebih baik Sehunnie. Kau bisa mengirimi ku pesan jika menunggu disini, tidak perlu menunggu ditengah hujan seperti ini. dan mengapa kau memakai baju tipis seperti ini? astaga Sehunnie apa kau lupa jika Baekhyun noona dan Luhan jiejie pasti akan membunuh ku jika tahu aku membiarkan ku menunggu lebih dari 1 jam di tengah hujan" omel Tao panjang lebar_

" _ugh!" dengusan kesal Sehun dengan bibir dipout dan wajah yang dipalingkan membuat Tao terdiam, "ish! Dasar tidak peka" gumam Sehun yang masih bisa didengar Tao yang menatap Sehun intens._

" _Hunnie..." panggil Tao lembut, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat yeoja itu menatap Tao. Hmm.. masih kesal rupanya. "princess ayolah bukankah hari ini kita akan pergi ke taman bermain hem? Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu?" bujuk Tao, namun sepertinya Sehun masih betah dengan acara ngambeknya. Bahkan sampai pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka –Tao- Sehun masih saja pada posisinya._

" _Sehunnie, maafkan aku ne. Hari ini ada sedikit masalah dikantor Sehun, kau tahukan jika Inspektur Lee sudah berkata maka kita harus menurutinya dan tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Kau juga mengalaminyakan? Ayolah Sehunnie jangan seperti ini" bujuk Tao yang kini duduk disamping Sehun. "ini hari kencan kita, jika kau seperti ini bagaimana kita bisa menikmati waktu yang jarang sekali kita dapat Sehun. lihat sebentar lagi hujan pasti reda dan kita bisa ke taman bermain. Bukankah kau ingin melihat kembang api dari bianglala besar itu?"_

 _Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar dan sepertinya itu bertanda Sehun tidak akan marah lagi pada Tao._

" _mianhae" lirih Sehun sambil menunduk, "aku hanya khawatir dan takut terjadi sesuatu pada mu Tao" ucapnya sambil memainkan ujung dressnya_

" _aku baik-baik saja Sehunnie" ucap Tao yang menelus pucuk kepala Sehun dan mendaratkan kecupan disana._

 _._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Suasana taman bermain malam ini sangat ramai karena akan diadakannya festival kembang api dan juga banyak stand makanan disana. Tidak hanya pasangan muda atau orang dewasa disana tetapi banyak anak-anak yang berada disana untuk menikmati festival. Beruntunglah hujan reda walau langit mendung masih menghiasi langit Seoul pada malam itu, membuat semua orang disana bisa menikmati festival yang akan berakhir pada pukul 9 tepat sebelum kembang api diluncurkan._

" _Tao aku ingin takoyaki" pinta Sehun ketika melihat stand penjual makanan Jepang kesukannya itu dengan tingkah lucu_

" _kau merindukan ottosan dan okkasan hmm?" tanya Tao yang menyebut orang tua Sehun dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu._

" _ani aku hanya merindukan makanan Jepang" jawab Sehun polos yang melahirkan pukulan kecil dari Tao di dahinya_

" _dasar anak durhaka! Sudah kabur ke Seoul dan kembali ke Jepang setelah hampir 5 tahun meninggalkan kedua orang tua mu yang khawatir itu ckck jika aku menjadi ottosan kau pasti sudah ku penggal" omel Tao_

" _mereka memaksa ku untuk mengurusi bisnis mereka dan menjodohkan ku dengan orang yang aku tidak kenal Tao. Sedangkan mereka tahu bahwa keinginan ku dari dulu tidak akan berubah. Aku ingin seperti mendiang nenek ku yang juga seorang polisi wanita hebat dimasanya" ucap Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya jika membahas tentang masa lalu_

" _baiklah baiklah nyonya Huang, ini takoyakinya lebih baik dimakan selagi masih hangat" ucap Tao_

" _arigatou Tao-chan" seru Sehun dengan menggunakan bahasa ibunya -Jepang-_

 _Tao yang gemas dengan kelakukan lucu tunangannya itu menggigit kecil hidung Sehun hingga sang yeoja meringis namun juga merona hebat karena ulahnya._

 _DRAP DRAP DRAP_

 _Suara derapan yang tertangkap oleh telinga keduanya membuat mereka berubah menjadi waspada. Pria-pria berbaju khas FBI mulai bertebaran di sekitar bianglala dimana mereka tengah mengantri untuk menunggu giliran menaiki bianglala._

" _SEMUA HARAP MENJAUH DARI BIANGLALA!" teriak salah satu dari pria berseragam FBI itu yang diyakini sebagai pemimpin dari pria-pria berseragam yang lain._

 _Sontak teriakan sarat perintah itu membuat semua yang mengantri menjadi panik dan berdesak-desakkan untuk keluar dari lorong antrean. Diantara mereka hanya Sehun dan Tao yang terdiam sembari mengamati keadaan sekitar. Mata Tao nampak fokus pada beberapa orang yang baru saja bergabung dan seseorang yang tengah berbicara pada sosok yang dianggap sebagai pemimpin pasukan FBI itu. Tao menarik Sehun lembut menuju arah yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu walau Sehun sepertinya terkejut karena tubuh tinggi Tao menghalangi pandangannya ke depan._

" _Ketua Lee, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao ketika mereka tiba di hadapan Ketua Kepolisian Seoul itu yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka._

" _Tao Sehun apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah Chanyeol dan Kai bilang kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya Ketua Lee dengan wajah menggoda Sehun yang tengah menunduk karena malu ketahuan oleh Ketuanya itu_

" _aah Sehunnie ingin melihat kembang api dari bianglala itu jadilah kami kesini" jawab Tao, "dan sepertinya rencana itu gagal karena sepertinya disini terjadi masalah" tambah Tao sambil melirik pria yang seumuran dengan Ketua Lee itu_

" _di bianglala itu terdapat sebuah bom" ucap sosok tersebut membuat Sehun mendongak dan menyengrit pada sosok tua itu_

" _maafkan saya, saya belum mengenalkan diri" ucap sosok itu, "saya Andrew Wu, Ketua FBI yang dikirim langsung dari Amerika untuk menangkap sebuah organisasi yang menjual obat-obatan hasil percobaan dan juga penebar teror bom di beberapa kota di Amerika dan Jepang. Dan kabar yang kami dapat terbaru adalah Korea menjadi sasaran selanjutnya karena ada dua orang ilmuan yang hilang dan sampai saat ini kami belum bisa melacaknya" jelas sosok tersebut_

" _bom?" adalah sebuah kalimat tanya dari Sehun yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Ketua FBI tersebut._

" _Kapten Wu, kita membutuhkan heli untuk menurunkan pengunjung yang berada di bianglala atas" ucap seorang anggota FBI kepada Andrew Wu yang dipanggil Kapten itu_

" _5 menit lagi heli kami akan tiba, tolong evakuasi pengunjung yang bisa dijangkau. Aku sudah meminta anak buah ku untuk mengkosongkan taman bermain ini" ucap Ketua Lee yang diangguki Kapten Wu kepada anak buahnya itu._

" _apa tim anda memiliki penjinak bom?" tanya Tao_

" _Tao" panggil Sehun yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Tao_

" _kami mempunyai tim penjinak kami, semua sudah siap, hanya menunggu evakuasi pengunjung" jawab Kapten Wu_

" _Tao Sehunnie" panggilan dari dua orang yang dikenal mereka, membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada dua sosok berbeda tinggi badan dan warna kulit. Kai dan Chanyeol datang dengan pakaian penjinak lengkap dengan peralatan mereka._

" _kalian yang akan menjinakkan bom itu?" tanya Tao yang menatap Kai, Chanyeol, Ketua Lee, dan Kapten Wu bergantian, "bukankah penjinak bom yang dimaksud dari pihak FBI?" tanya Tao yang kini terfokus pada Kapten Wu_

" _dengar Tao" ucap Ketua Lee, "penjinakan bom di bianglala ini memang akan dilakukan oleh anggota FBI yang kini tengah bersiap. Sedang Kai dan Chanyeol baru saja selesai menjinakkan bom yang berada di pintu masuk taman bermain ini" jelas Ketua Lee yang mendapat respon tatapan tidak suka dari Tao_

" _kenapa Ketua tidak menghubungi ku saja? aku bisa membantu mereka karena tugas ku sebagai ketua devisi penjinak bom" ucap Tao yang nampak sedikit emosi_

" _hey hey tenang sobat" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Tao, "kau sudah lama tidak berkencan dengan tunangan mu yang manis dan lucu ini, dan kau pasti akan membatalkan janji yang telah kalian rencanakan selama seminggu ini. dan bisa dipastikan dua diva manis nan mungil yang merangkap sebagai bodyguard tunangan mu itu, akan datang ke kantor dan BUUM ruangan kita bisa berantakan akibat amukan mereka" ucap Chanyeol_

" _dan perlu ku ingatkan Tao ge, sepupu rusa mu itu bisa tidak memberikan ku jatah jika Sehunnie yang manis dan lucu ini murung karena kencan kalian batal" tambah Kai_

" _ish kalian ini benar-benar takut pada Baekhyun noona dan Luhan jiejie eoh? Dasar!" ucap Tao yang kesal karena hell! Kedua sahabat Sehun itu yang salah satunya adalah sepupunya itu memang terlalu overprotektif pada Sehun._

" _tapi Ketua, sepertinya kita memang memerlukan bantuan Tao" ucap Chanyeol setelah teringkat pada beberapa rakitan bom yang ditunjukan tim FBI tadi sesaat setelah Tao pergi menemui Sehun._

" _apa maksud mu hyung?" tanya Tao yang langsung mendekatkan diri kearah Chanyeol, melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Sehun dilengannya dan tanpa disadari hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum sendu._

" _Sehun" ucap Kai yang menangkap ekspresi Sehun, membuat Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang sedari tadi diacuhkannya._

" _gwaenchana" ucap Sehun yang akhirnya bergabung untuk membahas masalah yang dibicarakan Chanyeol tadi._

" _jadi bom yang kami jinakan tadi dan yang dijinakan oleh tim FBI merupakan bom dengan rangkaian yang berbeda-beda. Hanya ada satu kesamaan dari bom tersebut" jelas Chanyeol yang menunjukkan sebuah gambar dari tablet yang dipegangnya, "sebuah benang emas yang dibawah kabel merah dan biru didalam bom tersebut" lanjut Chanyeol_

" _setelah aku dan Chanyeol hyung menanyakan pada tim FBI, ternyata mereka mendapati hal yang sama. Dan yang menjadi kejanggalan adalah bom tidak akan berganti ketika kami memotong kabel biru atau merah" lanjut Kai_

" _lalu?" tanya Tao dengan mata terpusat pada rangkaian bom pada dua tablet berbeda itu, "benang emas itu yang akhirnya kalian potong" lanjut Tao_

" _tepat" ucap Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan_

" _sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh tim ku, mereka juga menemukan hal serupa dibom yang berada di Amerika dan Jepang. Kuncinya ada pada benang emas tersebut. sampai saat ini kami belum bisa menemukan titik terang tentang rangkaian bom tersebut" ucap Kapten Wu_

 _DRAP DRAP_

" _ketua, ada panggilan darurat" ucap seorang anggota Kepolisian Seoul yang berlari dengan wajah paniknya sambil memberi telepon genggam kepada Ketua Lee_

" _yeob-"_

" _..."_

" _APA?!" pekikan dari sang ketua mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang disekitar mereka_

" _..."_

" _YEOBEOSEO?! YEOBOSEYO! SHIT!" umpatan kesal yang terakhir keluar dari Ketua Lee yang membuat mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres._

" _ada sebuah bom disalah satu rumah sakit di Seoul" ucap Ketua Lee dengan nada frustasi_

" _APA?!" pekik mereka dengan wajah panik_

" _tetapi bukan hanya itu masalahnya" tambah Ketua Lee yang semakin membuat ketegangan disekitar, "petunjuk dimana lokasi itu berada ada di bom yang diletakkan pada bianglala paling atas itu. Pada 1 detik terakhir sebelum bom itu meledak, dan kita hanya punya waktu 1 jam untuk menemukan rumah sakit yang dimaksud sebelum petunjuk terakhir pada bom itu muncul. Petunjuk pertama akan muncul 30 menit dari sekarang dan akan muncul berselang 5 menit pada detik akhir bergantian waktu" jelas Ketua Lee_

" _shit! Bagaimana bisa kita mencari bom tersebut, sedang di Seoul terdapat 8 rumah sakit" umpat Kai_

" _bisa saya meminta denah lokasi Seoul dan jarak dari posisi kita sekarang kerumah sakit yang dimaksud?" pinta Kapten Wu_

" _Mark tolong cetak denah rumah sakit yang tersebar di Seoul" perintah Ketua Lee pada anggotanya yang bernama Mark itu_

" _Ketua sepertinya aku harus turun tangan kali ini" ucap Tao tegas dan tak terbantahkan._

 _Hening._

 _Mereka menatap Sehun yang nampak gelisah dan diam sedari tadi, bahkan mungkin jika penerangan cukup terang maka bisa terlihat wajah Sehun yang sedikit lebih pucat dari sebelumnya._

" _Sehun" suara Tao membuat Sehun menatap Tao dengan tatapan khawatir namun juga seperti memohon sesuatu. "gwaenchana, aku pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Tao sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun, "hanya aku yang bisa diandalkan saat ini Sehun, kau mengertikan? Ingat ada banyak nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya Sehun, dan aku jamin tim FBI belum tentu mampu menjinakkan bom karena sempat aku dengar samar mereka tidak mengerti tentang tulisan hangul pada bom yang mereka jinakkan tadi. Aku yakin sandi yang akan dikirim nanti kemungkinan dengan huruf hangul, karena diantara semua rumah sakit, hanya Seoul International Hospital yang menggunakan bahasa inggris. Jadi mau tidak mau hanya aku yang bisa Sehun" jelas Tao yang mereka anggap memang masuk akal._

" _tapi Tao-"_

" _Sehun dengarkan aku" ucap Tao sambil memegang bahu Sehun dan menatap Sehun lembut namun tegas dan penuh tekad. "adanya 8 rumah sakit disini, kau bisa jelaskan rumah sakit apa saja yang berada di Seoul?" tanya Tao yang mendapat anggukan dari Sehun yang seolah terhipnotis dengan tatapan Tao._

" _ada 7 rumah sakit jika Seoul International Hospital kita hapus dari daftar. 2 rumah sakit kecil yang berada di pinggiran Seoul. Ada 1 rumah sakit bersalin yang juga rumah sakit anak, ada 1 rumah sakit khusus anak penderita kanker, ada 1 rumah sakit khusus penderita kanker, 1 rumah sakit umum, dan 1 rumah sakit khusus organ dalam" jelas Sehun_

" _kau tahu kan bahwa semua rumah sakit pasti memiliki banyak pasien? Adan banyak dokter dan perawat juga disana. Rumah sakit memiliki banyak orang didalamnya. Kau tidak ingin mengorbankan mereka hanya demi sesuatu yang belum pasti kan Sehun?" tanya Tao yang otomatis diangguki Sehun walau wajahnya nampak ragu, "kau mau membantu ku?" tanya Tao yang lagi-lagi diangguki Sehun_

" _kau memiliki daya ingat yang bagus Sehun dan kau sering berada dilapangan. Kau hafal seluk beluk Seoul semudah kau membalikkan tangan. Sekarang dengan peta yang nantinya dibawa Mark, kau harus dengan akurat memprediksi jarak tempuh dengan garis merah dengan titik pusat taman ini dan bercabang ke rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul. Kau mengerti?"_

" _tapi Tao kau tid-"_

" _aku harus Sehun. hanya aku disini yang bisa dan hanya kau yang mempunyai keakuratan dalam memprediksi sesuatu Sehun. aktifkan ponsel mu, aku akan mengirimi mu semua petunjuk yang aku kumpulkan" ucap Tao, "dan Ketua sebaiknya menyebar tim untuk mencari bom di setiap rumah sakit, mulai rumah sakit yang paling jauh" ucap Tao ketika matanya menangkap Mark yang membawa gulungan_

" _aku akan bersiap" ucap Tao_

" _Tao sebaiknya kalian berbicara terlebih dahulu" saran Kapten Wu yang sepertinya menangkap sesuatu dari gelagat Sehun_

" _hahh... kajja Sehun" ucap Tao setelah menghela nafas beratnya._

 _Yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah Tao yang membujuk Sehun yang bisa dilihat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Tao. Dan yang terakhir mereka lihat adalah keduanya yang saling membagi kasih dalam ciuman singkat dengan Tao yang menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir sebelum akhirnya dengan ragu Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Tao._

" _aku tidak akan kuat jika ada diposisi Sehun" ucap Kai pelan yang jelas masih bisa di dengar oleh Ketua Lee, Chanyeol, Kapten Wu, dan Mark._

" _lebih baik kita mulai dengan membagi kelompok. Kapten Wu jika diperbolehkan sebaiknya tim kita bergabung saja, itu memudahkan kita untuk menjalankan tugas mencari bom selagi Tao menjinakkan bom disana." Usul Ketua Lee_

" _bisa kita mulai sekarang? Karena waktu kita tersisa kurang dari 45 menit" ucap Kapten Wu yang berarti komando bagi FBI untuk menyetujui usul Ketua Lee_

" _aku akan memetakan lokasi untuk kalian karena keterbatasan waktu juga orang" ucap Sehun yang entah mengapa menjadi semangat kali ini_

" _baiklah nyonya huang, silahkan anda menjalankan tugas anda" ucap Chanyeol yang mencoba mencairkan suasana. Karena jelas sekali Sehun masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada kasus kali ini, dan bisa jadi feelingnya benar tentang sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti._

" _Kai kau bawa tim mu menuju rumah 2 rumah sakit dipinggiran Seoul, selanjutnya tunggu komando dari ku" ucap Sehun sambil menggaris sebuah garis merah pada peta yang diberikan Mark tadi kearah kanan dan atas dari titik pusat mereka taman bermain. "Chanyeol oppa, bawa tim mu menuju ke rumah sakit ibu dan anak dan rumah sakit umum. Sama seperti Kai, oppa akan menunggu komando ku untuk selanjutnya" ucap Sehun yang memberikan garis lurus ke kiri dan ke bawah dari titik pusat mereka._

" _siap!" ucap mereka yang kemudian bergegas menuju tempat yang memang memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang rumah sakit yang lain._

" _dan Tao, kau sebaiknya bersiap untuk melakukan penjinakan, kurang dari 10 men-"_

" _Sehunnie, wo ai ni, aishiteru, nan jeongmal jeongmal saranghae" ucap Tao lembut sambil mengacak pelan pucuk kepala Sehun dan memberikan senyumnya pada sang pujaan hati._

" _Ketua, Kapten, aku menitipkan Sehun pada kalian. Tolong jaga Sehun untuk ku. aku pergi." Ucap Tao setelah membungkuk pada Ketua Lee dan Kapten Wu dan melangkah tegap menuju bianglala._

" _Tao-ya_ _nado saranghae_ _" lirih Sehun yang berusaha menahan air mataya_

 _PUK_

" _paman berjanji menjaga mu Sehun" tepukan pelan pada bahu Sehun dan ucapan lembut dan Kapten Wu sedikit membuat Sehun tenang. Entah karena apa tetapi seakan-akan Sehun bersama dengan ayahnya yang tentu saja sudah terlelap di Jepang sana._

 _Detik demi detik berlalu terasa lambat dan menegangkan, Sehun terus menatap tablet yang berisi rekaman gambar Tao dan dua orang anggota FBI dengan pakaian lengkap penjinak bom. Sebuah alat komunikasi nirkable juga menjadi perhatian kedua Sehun, karena dari sanalah mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan 3 orang yang berada dalam puncak bianglala._

" _huruf pertama H" ucap Tao tenang dan tentu saja ucapan Tao itu mendapat reaksi dari pusat komando yang kini dipimpin Sehun._

" _H?" gumam Sehun dengan bola matanya menelusuri peta yang dibuka lebar-lebar itu. "rumah sakit umum Han Ram, Chanyeol oppa kau bawa tim mu menuju Rumah Sakit Han Ram" perintah Sehun, "Hong Ju? Kai periksa rumah sakit Hong Ju" perintah Sehun lagi. "masih ada Rumah Sakit Khusus Anak Kanker Hang Wan dan Rumah Sakit Organ Dalam Hang Shil" gumam Sehun sambil melihat jam pada pergelangan tangannya._

 _Lagi dan lagi mereka menunggu waktu yang semakin menipis, menyisakan dua Rumah Sakit besar yang memang terdapat banyak pasien didalamnya walau salah satunya lebih banyak terdapat pasien. Sehun sudah memerintahkan Chanyeol dan Kai untuk memeriksa seluruh bagian rumah sakit tersebut tanpa menimbulkan keributan._

" _tidak ada waktu lagi, kalian segera keluar dari bianglala, bom akan meledak!" perintah Kapten Wu dan Ketua Lee bersamaan_

" _Kapten, Agen Tao tidak ingin meninggalkan bianglala" lapor salah seorang penjinak bom tersebut yang tentu membuat Sehun panik dan hampir berlari mendekati bianglala yang kini steril dari semua orang jika saja Kapten Wu tidak menahannya_

" _Tao, ini perintah Ketua dan kau harus menurutinya. Segera keluar dari bianglala itu!" perintah Ketua Lee_

" _Ketua sebentar lagi sebentar lagi akan muncul kata kunci yang terakhir" ucap Tao masih dengan nada tenang._

" _TAO KEL-"_

" _Rumah Sakit Khusus Anak Kanker Hang Wan" ucap Tao_

 _Itu adalah suara terakhir Tao sebelum ledakan pada bianglala paling atas dimana surat kabar memuat itu sebagai suatu tragedi dan duka mendalam dari kepolisian Seoul juga Korea Selatan dan Tiongkok._

" _HUANG ZI TAO, PENJINAK BOM KEPOLISIAN SEOUL YANG MEMILIH MELEDAK BERSAMA BOM DEMI MENYELAMATKAN ANAK-ANAK DI RUMAH SAKIT HANG WAN"_

 _._

 _..._

 _..._

 _TIING_

 _To : Hunnie_

 _From : Panda_

" _saranghae..."_


	3. Chapter 2

Kantor Kepolisian Seoul, pukul 09.20 KST

Pagi yang dingin untuk hari ketika di awal tahun 2018 ini sepertinya mempengaruhi anggota kepolisian yang tengah mendapat panggilan untuk berkumpul di lapangan. Dan itu juga dirasakan oleh Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, dan Kim Suho yang berberbaris dibagian depan.

"ugh Ketua Lee kenapa tidak berubah. Ini dingin sekali" gerutu Kai

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak memakai syal? Ini dingin sekali dan kau tidak tahan dengan dingin astaga" omel Chanyeol yang akan melepas syalnya, namun gerakannya terhenti karena sosok namja berwajah malaikat memakaikan syalnya untuk Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"aku tidak ingin anggota ku sakit jadi pakailah syal hangat dan mahal ini" ucap Suho dengan sedikit menyombongkan diri. Yah itu kelemahan Suho, sedikit menyombongkan harta miliknya.

"gwaenchana oppa" jawab Sehun yang terkesan datar ketika Suho melilitkan syalnya ke leher Sehun dan Kai dan Chanyeol yang mencibir Suho pelan.

"a..a.. tes.." suara sosok paruh baya yang masih nampak gagak itu mengalihkan perhatian seluruh anggota Kepolisian Seoul itu dan lapangan yang semula riuh dengan kasak kusuk, menjadi hening sama sekali.

"pagi yang dingin untuk kita berkumpul dilapangan hari ini" ucap sosok tersebut tegas, "suatu kebanggaan terhadapan Kepolisian Seoul karena pada pagi ini, kita akan bla bla bla..."

"Ketua Lee kenapa selalu bercerita panjang lebar sebelum ke intinya? Aku ingin tidur" keluh Kai yang sedikit menggerakkan kakinya

"bersyukurlah kau Kkamjong karena berada dibelakang ku" balas Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku dibarisan depan

"berhentilah mengeluh oppa" lirih Sehun pelan

"gwaenchana?" tanya Suho yang mendengar nada suara Sehun mulai berubah

"hum.." gumam Sehun pelan

"aish berapa lama lagi si tua itu berceramah didepan? Astaga Sehunnie tahan ne" ucap Kai panik karena bersebelahan dengan Sehun yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena dingin

...

"hahh... akhirnya..." lega Kai yang akhirnya bisa duduk manis di kantin markas setelah hampir dua jam berdiri. Namun baru beberapa detik bernafas lega, tubuh Kai langsung menegang dan mencondongkan diri ke arah kirinya.

PUK

"Sehunnie badan mu hangat" ucap Kai ketika tangan yang menyentuh dahi Sehun –orang yang duduk disampingnya- terasa hangat, "apa kau pusing? Perlu ku antar ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Kai sambil berusaha mencari Chanyeol dan Suho yang entah menghilang kemana.

"hyung! hyung!" teriak Kai ketika melihat Chanyeol yang celingukan dengan membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas yang masih mengepulkan asap itu.

"Sehunnie minum coklat panasnya pelan-pelan supaya tubuh mu hangat" ucap Chanyeol setelah Kai menjelaskan keadaan Sehun, sedang Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menggenggam gelas yang mengalurkan kehangatan ditangannya yang dingin itu.

Tak lama, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol datang. Nampak Suho datang dengan sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang (Growl era), tatapan tajam melebihi elang, wajah yang terkesan dingin, dan wajah yang seperti orang asing itu yang mendekat kearah meja dimana Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun tengah duduk.

"dongsaengie, kita kedatangan anggota baru. Namanya Wu Yi Fan atau biasanya dipanggil Kris Wu. Pemuda berdarah Tiongkok yang besar di Canada. Dia akan menjadi wakil ku di devisi teroris dan black organitation. Aku harap kalian bisa membantunya" ucap Suho memperkenalkan sosok disampingnya itu

"berapa usia mu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya yang menelisik Kris dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki

"kalian bisa memanggil ku Kris ge atau Kris hyung karna aku lebih tua dari kalian. 26 tahun" ucap Kris datar dan terkesan dingin

DEG

"gege..." lirih Sehun pelan bahkan bisa dikatakan berupa bisikan, "oppa, aku permisi ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Sehun yang meninggalkan coklat panasnya yang belum tersentuh dan meninggalkan Kai, Chanyeol, dan Suho yang bisa menatap Sehun sambil menghela nafas

"hyung, apa ini rencana dari Ketua Lee?" tanya Kai

"molla" jawab Suho sambil mengedikkan bahunya

"tetapi aku rasa ini bukan hanya rencana Ketua Lee" ucap Chanyeol yang mendadak serius, lalu menatap Kris tajam, "Kris hyung bisakah hyung duduk, sepertinya kita akan berbicara panjang" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada serius yang amat sangat jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol yang dikenal sebagai happy virus itu.

"kau pasti anak dari Andrew Wu, benar?" tanya Chanyeol to the point dan tentu saja hal tersebut mengejutkan Suho dan Kai

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku anak dari Andrew Wu?" tanya Kris dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya

"Andrew Wu?" gumam Kai seperti bertanya dan mengingat sesuatu, "Komandan Wu?" pekik Kai pelan lalu menatap Kris tajam

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu bahwa Kris hyung anak dari Kapten FBI itu?" tanya Suho

"ini mudah marga mereka sama hehehe" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya yang membuat Kai hampir saja menyirap coklat panas milik Sehun kewajah Chanyeol.

"neo-"

"sepertinya akan sulit untuk bekerja sama dengan anda tuan Kris Wu" ucap Chanyeol yang kembali dengan wajah seriusnya, namun juga seperti diliputi kebencian atau sesuatu yang entahlah, Kris terlalu pusing dengan kejadian yang cepat ini diawal dirinya ditugaskan di Seoul.

"kajja hyung, sebaiknya kita menemani Sehunnie" ajak Kai yang kemudian membungkuk lalu berlalu bersama Chanyeol

"apa di Seoul tidak diajari tata krama terhadap orang baru?" tanya Kris pada Suho yang hanya mengedikan bahunya

"sebaiknya hyung bersiap saja untuk pekerjaan yang diamanatkan pada hyung" ucap Suho yang membimbing Kris menuju kantor devisi teroris dan black organitation.

.

...

...

"hatchi! Hatchi!"

"sudah minum obat Sehun?" tanya Suho yang tengah menyeduh coklat panas untuk Sehun

"sudah oppa" jawab Sehun, "gomawo" lanjutnya sambil menerima mug berisi coklat panas

BRAK

"uhuk uhuk..."

Suara pintu dibuka paksa dengan keras mengagetkan Sehun dan Suho yang tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, yang kali ini mereka lakukan di ruangan mereka karena Kai dan Chanyeol sedang bertugas.

"hyung bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Kau hampir membunuh Sehun" kesal Suho yang kemudian menepuk pelan punggung Sehun yang tersedak.

"mian" ucap Kris datar dan hampir saja Suho melempar mug Sehun jika saja tidak melihat tatapan Kris yang amat sangat tajam.

"jadi ada apa?" tanya Suho dengan nada datar yang terkesan malas, sedang Sehun hanya diam menunduk mengamati genangan coklat pekat di mugnya.

"hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa kita memiliki misi yang sangat berat" ucap Kris sambil menyingkirkan beberapa dookumen yang bertumpuk di meja bundar ruangan itu dan membagikan beberapa lembar kertas untuk Sehun dan Suho. "pelajari itu dan setelahnya kita diminta untuk menghadap Ketua Lee" ucap Kris yang kemudian membuka laptop yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana dan mulai membaca berkas yang tadi dibawanya.

"the Black?" gumam Suho dengan nada tanya

"Sehunnie, apa kau-" ucapan Suho terhenti ketika melihat mata Sehun yang tertutup dalam posisi duduk, "pantas saja sedari tadi diam" gumam Suho

Drrt... drrt...

"yeoboseyo" ucap Suho ketika ponselnya berdering

"ne, Ketua Lee saya akan segera datang ke ruangan anda" ucapnya sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

Suho terdiam, menatap Sehun dan Kris bergantian, lalu mengecek Suho tubuh Sehun yang hangat dan pasti Sehun akan demam setelahnya. Kembali Suho terdiam, namun kini tatapannya terkunci pada Kris yang tengah sibuk sebelum menghela nafas berat.

"hyung, bisakah aku meminta bantuan mu?" pinta Suho hati-hati melihat Kris yang tengah fokus pada laptop dan berkas yang tadi dibawanya.

Kriik krikk...

"hyung!" teriak Suho pelan karena takut membangunkan Sehun

"berisik" ucap Kris dingin

"hyung! disini aku ketua devisi ini dan kau sudah aku biarkan dengan sikap dingin mu itu selama ini terhadap ku!" kesal Suho, "sekarang kau harus mematuhi perintah ku sebagai ketua devisi! Kau harus mengantar Sehun ke apartemennya di kawasan Sungai Han. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun!" ucap Suho tegas dengan aura malaikat mautnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Kris yang masih mencoba mencerna semua yang diucapkan Suho.

"what?!" erang Kris ketika berhasil mencerna semua ucapan Suho tadi. "haish.. inilah mengapa yeoja tidak perlu masuk dalam kepolisian" rutuk Kris yang kini memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk yang tidak nyaman.

"hahh.. lalu bagaimana aku mengantarnya? Aku tidak tahu apartemennya dimana? Dasar ketua cebol itu benar-benar menyusahkan!" rutuk Kris lagi yang masih mempunyai banyak umpatan untuk Suho dan untuk yeoja dihadapannya itu.

...

Gardenest Apartement – 0612

Ceklek ceklek blam ceklek ceklek

Tap tap tap

Ceklek

Akhirnya Kris membawa Sehun ke apartemennya karena Suho tidak memberitahukan dimana apartemen Sehun dan beruntungnya adalah apartemen Kris juga berada di kawasan sungai Han.

"huff... untung saja yeoja ini ringan yah tapi tetapi saja membutuhkan tenaga" ucap Kris antara lega dan mengeluh.

Kris terdiam memandang wajah Sehun yang nampak memerah karena demam, dan keringat yang membasahi dahinya. "cantik" gumam Kris namun namja itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar terebut.

"bibi Ling bibi Ling" teriak Kris pelan mencari-cari asisten rumah tangga yang dibawanya langsung dari Canada karena bibi Ling sudah sejak Kris kecil bekerja di keluarga Wu dan hanya bibi Ling yang bisa memasak masakan China kesukaan Kris, dengan rasa masakan yang sama dengan eomma Kris.

"bibi disini nak Yifan" jawab bibi Ling yang berada di laundry room apartemen tersebut

"eum.. bibi bibi" ucap Kris yang berubah menjadi sedikit manja, "eum.. dikamar ku ada seorang yeoja yan-"

"MWO? Sejak kapan kau menjadi mesum seperti ini eoh? Akan bibi laporkan pada tuan Wu" omel bibi Ling yang bergegas keluar dari laundry room meninggalkan pakaian yang hendak dicucinya menuju ruang tengah

"bibi bibi bukan seperti itu" ucap Kris yang berhasil merebut telepon nirkabel yang hendak diambil bibi Ling

"tapi kau membawa seorang yeoja nak dan itu tidak diajarkan oleh Tuan Wu dan lagi sejak kecil kau tidak pernah diajari seperti ini Nak!" omel bibi Ling

"bibi dengarkan aku dulu" ucap Kris dengan menghela nafas lelah dan mengajak bibi Ling untuk duduk, "yeoja itu teman se-devisi tempat ku ditempatkan saat ini", "tunggu bibi, biar aku jelaskan" ucap Kris ketika bibi Ling akan memotong perkataan Kris, "aku mempunyai 2 rekan yang bekerja di devisi yang sama, dan salah satunya yeoja itu bi. Rekan ku yang adalah ketua devisi bernama Kim Suho, sedang yeoja tadi bernama Oh Sehun. kebetulan sang ketua devisi yang menyebalkan itu menyuruh ku seenak jabatannya untuk mengantarkan yeoja tadi ke apartemennya yang berada di sekitar sini dan dengan seenak kekayaannya Suho tidak mengatakan dimana apartemen yeoja itu. Maka dari itu aku membawanya ke apartemen ini bi. Dan karena hanya ada dua kamar, dan tidak mungkin aku membawa yeoja itu ke kamar bibi, maka dari itu aku membawanya ke kamar ku. suhu tubuhnya tinggi bi,makanya aku memanggil bibi untuk meminta tolong bibi menggantikan pakaiannya yang basah karena keringatnya dan merawatnya sementara sampai yeoja itu sadar dan bisa mengatakan alamat apartemennya" jelas Kris panjang lebar

PLAK

"kenapa bibi memukul ku?" protes Kris tak terima kepala pintarnya dipukul dengan seenak tangan bibi Ling

"kenapa kau tidak berbicara dari tadi!" kesal bibi Ling

"bibi yang sedari tadi mengomeli ku dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan ku terlebih dahulu" balas Kris yang tidak terima dianiaya sedari tadi oleh bibi kesayangannya ini.

"ya sudah, sekarang kau beli obat demam tapi sebelumnya siapkan baskom berisi air hangat dan baskom berisi air es, bibi akan siapkan handuk dan waslap untuk nak Sehun" perintah bibi Ling yang ditanggapi Kris dengan wajah tidak ikhlasnya.

Yah hubungan antara Kris dan bibi Ling itu seperti keluarga seperti ibu dan anak, terlebih karena eomma Kris telah meninggal saat Kris masuk ke Senior High School dan sejak itu pula Kris menjadi pribadi yang dingin, dan hanya dengan keluarganya dan bibi Ling lah Kris akan melunakkan sikapnya. Bibi Ling sendiri yeoja paruh baya yang tidak mempunyai anak, suaminya bekerja sebagai supir di keluarga Wu dan berada di Canada mengikuti ayah Kris.

"manis sekali kau nak" ucap bibi Ling yang berfangirl ria melihat wajah cantik dan manis milik Sehun

"manis? Bibi dia itu yeoja paling dingin dan datar di kepolisian asal bibi tahu" celetuk Kris yang sedikit kesulitan membawa dua baskom ke kamarnya

"ish jangan seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya" ucap bibi Ling sedikit menggoda Kris dan mulai meletakkan baskom yang dibawa Kris di meja yang ada di dekat tempat tidur.

"tidak akan bi" ucap Kris, "sudah bi aku keluar untuk membeli obat dan tolong jika yeoja itu bangun, bibi tanyakan alamatnya jadi aku bisa cepat-cepat mengantarnya pulang" ucap Kris dengan wajah kesalnya membuat bibi Ling terkikik pelan, hey, samar-samar bibi Ling melihat rona merah diwajah Kris.

"sepertinya tuan muda sudah mulai membuka hatinya nyonya" gumam bibi Ling yang seakan doa dan kelegaan.

Dengan cekatan bibi Ling membersihkan Sehun dan mengganti baju Sehun dengan pakaian Kris yang diambilnya secara acak, lalu mengompres dahi Sehun yang menyengat panasnya. Setelah dirasa beres, bibi Ling keluar kamar dengan tidak menutup pintu sepenuhnya karena takut jika Sehun membutuhkan sesuatu sementara bibi Ling menyiapkan bubur untuk Sehun di dapur.

Ceklek

"bibi aku pulang" ucap Kris memberi salam seperti yang diajarkan sejak kecil, kecuali ketika membawa Sehun tadi.

"bibi didapur nak" seru bibi Ling

"hemm... baunya enak sekali bi. Bibi memasak apa?" tanya Kris dengan mode mengendus-ngendus

"hanya menyiapkan makan siang untuk nak Shi Xun" jawab bibi Ling membuat dahi Kris mengkerut

"Shi Xun?" tanya Kris dengan kerutan di dahi

"apa kau lupa jika bibi ini keturunan asli Tiongkok jadi bibi memanggil semua nama dengan nama China. Sama seperti mu yang selalu bibi panggil dengan nama China mu" jawab bibi Ling

"itu nama asli ku memang Wu Yi Fan, bi dan Kris hanya nama ketika di Kanada" ucap Kris masih penasaran dengan nama panggilan dari bibi Ling kepada Sehun. hmm.. jarang-jarang bibi Ling seperti itu.

"kau tahu, nama Oh Sehun jika di alihkan dalam nama China menjadi Wu Shi Xun?" ucap bibi Ling seperti bernada tanya

"Wu Shi Xun?" gumam Kris seperti berpikir keras terhadap sesuatu yang dianggap janggal dengan nama itu

"ish kau ini memang lamban!" ucap bibi Ling yang gemas dengan tingkah Kris yang lambat itu, "Wu Shi Xun" ulang bibi Ling, "marganya sama seperti mu bahkan kalian masih dalam tahap rekan kerja" ucap bibi Ling yang membuat Kris akhirnya mengerti maksud dari bibinya ini.

"bibi berhenti mengait-ngaitkan ku dengan yeoja itu" kesal Kris, "ini aku sudah membelikan obat, jadi sekarang bibi antarkan saja obat dan bubur itu untuk yeoja itu dan biarkan aku memakan sisa bubur yang masih ada dipanci itu karena cacing diperut ku sudah berteriak-teriak" ucap Kris masih dengan nada kesalnya.

...

"eungh..." lenguh Sehun pelan mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa pusing dan berputar jika memaksa untuk membukanya.

"eoh, nak Shi Xun sudah bangun" ucap bibi Ling ketika melihat Sehun yang berusaha meredam pusing dengan memejamkan matanya erat. Dengan segera bibi Ling meletakkan nampan yang dibawa dan mendekati Sehun dengan duduk ditepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang hangat itu.

"eungh.. anda siapa?" tanya Sehun yang berhasil membuka mata walau masih terasa berat dan pusing

"aku bibi Ling" jawab bibi Ling dengan senyum lembutnya

"ini dimana?" tanya Sehun yang sadar jika nuansa kamar black and white itu bukan design kamarnya yang berwarna baby blue.

"tadi nak Yi Fan membawa nak Shi Xun kemari, nak Yi Fan menjelaskan bahwa rekannya Kim Suho meminta nak Yi Fan untuk membawa nak Shi Xun ke apartemen tetapi karena tidak diberi alamat maka dari itu nak Yi Fan membawa nak Shi Xun kemari" jelas bibi Ling

"Shi Xun?" tanya Sehun heran, karena sejak tadi yeoja paruh baya di depannya terus menyebut-nyebut –memanggil Sehun- dengan nama Shi Xun

"aah maafkan bibi, karena bibi berasal dari Tiongkok maka bibi terbiasa memanggil orang dengan nama China" ucap bibi Ling masih dengan senyumnya, "ah iya nak, sebaiknya nak Shi Xun makan terlebih dahulu setelah itu meminum obat penurun panas. Akan bibi bantu" ucap bibi Ling mengingat apa yang menjadi tugasnya saat ini.

Ceklek

"bibi bagaimana? Dimana apartemennya? Apa bibi sudah menanyakannya?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Kris membuat bibi Ling ingin melayangkan nampan ke wajah tampan Kris.

"nak Shi Xun sedang sakit dan sekarang tengah tertidur jadi sebaiknya bibi merawatnya terlebih dahulu" ucap bibi Ling sambil berjalan menuju dapur dan mencuci peralatan makan dan masak yang digunakan tadi.

"bi lalu dimana aku tidur? Dan bagaimana aku mandi dan mengganti pakaian ku nanti? Astaga bi, dia seorang yeoja bi, YEOJA" protes Kris setengah panik

"jika kau lelaki sejati maka hal tersebut sangatlah muda. Mana tuan muda Wu bibi yang sangat selalu bercita-cita menjadi lelaki sejati yang melindungi kaum wanita? Hmm.. sepertinya cita-cita itu sudah dilupakan olehnya" ucap bibi Ling santai

"baik baik bibi menang" kesal Kris namun sepertinya memang harus mengalah untuk saat ini

"sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor dan bibi akan melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah" suruh bibi Ling karena waktu istirahat siang hampir habis

"tidak. Aku tidak akan kembali. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas ku dikamar saja" ucap Kris

"dikamar ada nak Shi Xun sedang istirahat, kau ingin menganggunya eoh? Atau kau sengaja ingin berdekatan dengannya?" goda bibi Ling

"ish! Sejak kapan bibi Ling seperti ini!" omel Kris, "aku ralat, aku bekerja di ruang tengah bukan dikamar! DI RUANG TENGAH" ucap Kris penuh penekanan diakhir dan menghasilkan kikikan pelan dari bibi Ling ketika Kris mulai beranjak ke ruang tengah.

...

Pukul 21.40 KST

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan haus yang teramat dan dengan perlahan bangun dari tidurnya walau masih terasa pusing dikepalanya. Dengan berpegangan pada apa saja yang bisa menjadi tumpuan, Sehun keluar dari kamar tersebut dan terkejut mendapati Kris yang tengah berada diruang tengah dengan laptop yang mengala dan beberapa kertas yang berada di atas meja kaca ruang tengah.

"kau sud-" ucapan Kris terhenti, tatapannya terpaku pada Sehun yang berdiri bersandar pada pinggir pintu. Sehun berbalut sweter rajut milik Kris yang nampak kebesaran hingga menutupi lutut Sehun, rambutnya yang tergerai indah dengan gelombang dibagian bawah, wajah yang masih memerah karena demam dan tatapan mata sayu yang mampu membuat hati Kris berdegup. Sama halnya dengan Sehun yang terpesona dengan Kris. melihat Kris masih berbalut dengan kemeja putih yang nampak berantakan karena keluar dari celana kain hitam yang dipakai sejak pagi tadi, rambutnya juga nampak berantakan dan tampang yang lelah. Sehun merasa tidak enak melihat penampilan Kris yang seperti ini.

"maaf merepotkan mu" cicit Sehun pelan

Hening. Kris masih menatap Sehun dari atas kebawah membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah dan risih melihat wajah Kris yang menurut Sehun aneh.

"ehem!" Sehun berdehem sedikit lebih keras dan itu berhasil membuat Kris melonjak terkejut dan menatap Sehun dingin nan tajam. "maaf sudah merepotkan mu" ucap Sehun lagi dengan suara pelan dan lemah

"hahh... sudah lupakan saja" ucap Kris yang ternyata masih kesal, namun juga tidak berkutik mengingat perkataan bibi Ling siang tadi, "apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Kris masih mempertahankan nada dinginnya

"a-aku ingin mengambil air. dimana dapurnya?" tanya Sehun lemah

"kembali ke kamar, dan istirahatlah. Akan aku ambilkan air" perintah Kris

"tap-"

"akan sangat membantu jika kau lekas sembuh. Pekerjaan kita banyak" potong Kris dengan nada dingin yang tak terbantahkan kepada Sehun.

Namun sepertinya ucapan Kris tidak dengar oleh Sehun, karena yeoja itu malah duduk di sofa putih ruang tengah dan membaca kertas yang berada di meja kaca tersebut.

"yak! bukankah aku bilang untuk kembali beristirahat?! Kenapa kau masih disini" omel Kris dengan tangan membawa nampan berisi gelas dan teko air.

"ini juga pekerjaan ku dan kau terlihat lelah jadi aku ingin membantu" ucap Sehun lemah. Sejujurnya memang Sehun masih demam dan pusing, namun tidak enak juga dengan Kris yang nampak tidak suka padanya itu, walau Sehun tidak peduli tetapi karena Kris menolongnya jadilah dia harus membalas budi pada Kris.

"maka dari itu aku meminta mu untuk kembali beristirahat agar kau cepat sehat dan bekerja! Kenapa kau ini susah sekali diatur" omel Kris kali ini, namja itu tengah berdiri dihadap Sehun merebut kertas-kertas yang dibaca Sehun lalu berkacak pinggang didepan Sehun. 'ugh astaga yeoja ini kenapa menggemaskan jika seperti ini' batin Kris berteriak melihat Sehun yang tengah mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan sayunya.

"hahh... minum" ucap Kris setelah menghela nafas menetralisir detak jantungnya

Gluk gluk

'astaga ada apa dengan ku? bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali ini' isi hati Kris yang terus berteriak teriak itu.

"gamsahamnida" ucap Sehun, setelah menandaskan air didalam gelas bening yang diberikan Kris tadi.

"istirahatlah dikamar, kajja" ucap Kris yang entah kenapa menjadi lembut dan sedikit membuat Sehun merona samar

"lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ini? bukankah kita harus menye-"

"sstt.. saat ini lebih baik kau istirahat" potong Kris dengan telunjuknya yang ditempelkan dibibir Sehun yang demi Paman Ling yang beruban, bibir Sehun sangat halus dan lembut. Keduanya terdiam sebelum Kris tersadar apa yang telah dilakukannya dan berdehem sebentar memecah kecanggungan mereka.

"kau bahkan belum mengganti pakaian mu Kris" ucap Sehun mengingat Kris masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama, sedang Kris merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu asik berkutat dengan penyelidikan hingga mengabaikan peringatan bibi Ling yang tadi sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan pakaian untuknya. "aku akan menunggu disini jika kau ingin mandi dan berganti baju- ani ani, kau bisa menggunakan kamar mu untuk beristirahat dan aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tersisa" ucap Sehun meralat ucapan mengingat ini adalah apartemen Kris.

"tidak perlu. Kajja kembali kekamar" ajak Kris sambil membawa nampan berisi teko air dan gelas untuk Sehun tadi. Dirasa Sehun tidak beranjak mengikutinya Kris kembali berbalik, "maksud ku, kau bisa beristirahat, sedang aku akan mengantarkan minum mu dan mengambil pakaian" ucap Kris yang merasa salah pada ucapan sebelumnya.

Dan inilah mereka nampak canggung berada dikamar berdua, dan Kris sedikit merutuki foto besar miliknya ketika sempat menjadi model untuk salah satu brand milik sahabat ayahnya di Kanada. Sedikit ah ani terlihat badboy disana dan Kris berdoa semoga Sehun tidak menyadari foto tersebut.

"eum.. aku mandi disini tidak apa-apa kan? Hanya dikamar ini terdapat air panas langsung tanpa harus memasaknya" pinta Kris gugup dan ragu

"e-eoh n-ne ini kamar mu j-jadi lakukan saja se-sesukamu" ucap Sehun tak kalah gugupnya sampai terbata. Well, selama ini Sehun hanya tinggal bersama Tao tetapi tidak pernah berada dalam satu kamar karena larangan dari kedua orang tua mereka, dan ini pertama kali Sehun berada satu kamar dengan seorang pria.

"a-ah n-ne aku mandi" ucap Kris yang berusaha menahan kegugupannya

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut bathrobe. Dirinya lupa jika ada seorang yeoja dikamarnya dan karena kegugupannya tadi menyebabkan dirinya langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebuah helaan nafas lega terdengar dari Kris, ketika melihat Sehun tengah tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat. Sebuah senyum kecil yang tipis dibibir Kris ketika manik tajamnya melihat sebuah piyama yang terlipat di sisi ranjang yang kosong. Dengan segera Kris memasuki kamar mandi lagi untuk berganti pakaian dan keluar dari kamar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

…

Pagi hari ini Kris terbangun lebih pagi, atau bisa dibilang pagi yang dilalui Kris nyaris tanpa tidur. Sepertinya baru satu jam lalu Kris memejamkan mata menikmati mimpi di pantai Vancouver dengan gadis-gadis berbikini sexy, kini dirinya terbangun dengan mimpi yang lain. Kris melihat seorang yeoja dengan kulit putih bak salju berbalut hoodie rajut miliknya tengah menyiap membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja. Rambutnya digelung seadanya membuat Kris mampu meneguk ludahnya berat ketika leher jenjang yeoja itu tertangkap oleh manik elangnya.

"a-apa aku membangunkan mu?" tanya yeoja itu

"apa ini mimpi?" tanya Kris balik dengan raut wajah bodohnya, "kau bidadari darimana?" tanya Kris yang kali ini membuat yeoja itu salah tingkah

PLAK

"AWWW…. Bibi Ling!" teriak Kris ketika bibi Ling memekul kepala Kris dengan seenaknya

"wajah mu seperti kakek-kakek mesum nak, dan itu membuat nak Shi Xun ketakutan" ucap bibi Ling santai, sedang Kris langsung menegang dan memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah menunduk dan memainkan ujung hoodie rajut yang dikenakannya.

"yeoppo" gumam Kris

PLAK

"sudah jangan memandang Shi Xun seperti itu, cepat sana mandi!" omel bibi Ling

"aww.. bibi berhenti memukul kepala ku! Kau bisa membuat kepintaran ku hilang" kesal Kris yang kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya

"ah nak Shi Xun, maafkan kelakukan majikan bibi ya. Dia memang seperti itu. Apa nak Shi Xun ingin mandi? Akan bibi siapkan air hangat, tetapi maaf baju nak Shi Xun belum kering" ucap bibi Ling dengan nada menyesal di akhir

"a-animida ahjuma, saya sudah mandi tadi. Dan hmm.. mungkin saya akan pulang ke apartemen saya untuk berganti pakaian. Tapi.."

"tapi?" tanya bibi Ling karena Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, "aa kau bisa pakai baju Yifan untuk sementara" ucap bibi Ling melihat Sehun memandangi pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"apa tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah merepotkan Kris dan bibi sejak kemarin" ucap Sehun tidak enak

"tidak masalah nak. Aah iya sebaiknya kau menunggu hingga sarapan, bibi akan menyiapkan sarapan" ucap bibi Ling, mengingat ini sudah pukul 6 lebih.

"eum.. jika bibi mengijinkan, biarkan aku yang memasak untuk sarapan bi" pinta Sehun yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"astaga kau manis sekali nak" seru bibi Ling sambil mencubit pipi Sehun yang masih terasa hangat. "kalau begitu silahkan kau menggunakan dapur, dan bibi akan mencarikan pakaian ganti yang bisa kau kenakan, akan bibi usahan kering. Bibi serahkan sarapan pagi ini kepada mu Wu Shi Xun" seru bibi Ling layaknya fangirls dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang memprotes perkataan bibi Ling.

Akhirnya Sehun hanya menyedikkan bahu dan berjalan menuju dapur yang bermodel bar karena tidak adanya meja makan disana, membuka isi kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk diolahnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh ketika Kris keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian kantor rapi. Ini hari jumat oleh karena itu Kris memakai pakaiannya bebas walu masih berkesan rapi, hanya saja Kris lebih mirip sebagai seorang CEO dibanding anggota kepolisian.

"hum… harus sekali" gumam Kris, "bibi memasak apa? Baunya harus sekali" tanya Kris yang sibuk dengan dasinya yang entah mengapa sulit untuk dipasang.

"bibi juga merasa baunya harus sekali" ucap bibi Ling yang tiba disamping Kris dengan membawa beberapa potong pakaian dan tentu saja itu membuat Kris terkejut.

"jika bukan bibi, lalu yang di dap- Sehun?" nada Kris terdengar seperti terkejut namun juga terpesona, melihat Sehun yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan dari baunya sungguh menggoda lidah Kris untuk mencicipinya.

"ah menantu idaman" gumam bibi Ling membuat Kris tersadar akan kebekuannya

"ehem"

"Kris bibi Ling, eum.. maaf aku hanya bisa menyiapkan ini untuk sarapan" ucap Sehun dengan wajah sedikit merona

"tidak apa-apa nak Shi Xun" ucap bibi Ling, "ah iya ini bibi membawakan mu pakaian. Maafkan bibi ne, jika hanya pakaian ini yang bibi dapat. Ini ada rok bibi ketika muda dulu yang selalu bibi bawa-bawa sebagai jimat, dan eum.. ini kemeja nak Kris yang sudah kekecilan yang masih bibi simpan. Nah, nak Shi Xun bisa mengenakan ini terlebih dahulu" ucap bibi Ling

"tidak perlu repot-repot bi, saya akan kembali ke apartemen saya untuk berganti pakaian" ucap Sehun sopan

"jadi nak Shi Xun menolak baju dari bibi? Hiks ini memang hiks baju lama hiks tetapi masih bisa hiks hiks dikenakan hiks hiks" isak bibi Ling yang entah mengapa diluar karakternya seperti biasa

"bu-bukan seperti itu bi" ucap Sehun yang melirik Kris seakan meminta bantuan

"sudah kenakan saja pakaian itu" ucap Kris sarat perintah membuat Sehun tanpa sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya.

"astaga kau manis sekali nak. Cepat ganti pakaian mu dan kalian sarapan" seru bibi Ling yang sepertinya terkena moodswing itu

…

Kejadian heboh mendera kantor Kepolisan Seoul pagi ini tepat pukul setengah delapan. Kasak kusuk terdengar dari mulai pelataran parkir hingga sampai ke lantai 3 lebih tepatnya di devisi teroris dan black organitation.

"Kris hyung aku meminta mu mengantarkan Sehun menuju apartemennya tetapi mengapa kau malah menculik Sehun?!" amukan dari sang malaikat yang berubah menjadi malaikan maut itu terhadap sosok namja yang tengah duduk kaku disamping seorang yeoja yang juga dengan posisi yang sama.

"o-oppa ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Kris, ini salah ku karena kemarin aku tidak sadarkan diri" ucap Sehun

"jinjja?" tanya Suho yang bersikap lembut pada Sehun, yang menghasilkan dengusan kesal dari Kris

"ne, disana juga tidak hanya ada aku dan Kris. Ada bibi Ling disana jadi kami tidak hanya berdua" jelas Sehun

"lalu kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian milik Kris? Apa namja itu merobek pakaian mu? Apa namja itu menodai adik kecil ku yang polos ini?" tanya Suho yang kembali menjadi malaikat maut

BRAKK

"DIMANA hosh KRIS KRIS ITU HYUNG?" teriak dua namja yang baru saja mendobrak pintu ruangan membuat tiga orang didalamnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"YAK! Bisakah kalian mengetuk pintu ruangan ku?! Bukan malah menghancurkan pintu!" omel Suho ketika melihat pintu ruangan devisinya nyaris lepas dari engselnya.

"neo!" tuding 2 namja berbeda tinggi badan tadi dengan aura membunuh sama seperti Suho, namun sepertinya Suho kini tengah menyesali pintu yang rusak akibat dua namja dari devisi penjinak bom itu –Kai dan Chanyeol-

"oppa~~"

STOP

Seakan waktu berhenti ketika keempat namja disana mendengar suara merajuk manja dari satu-satunya yeoja yang ada diruangan tersebut. Sontak keempat namja itu memfokuskan mata mereka pada sosok yang berada disamping terdakwa –Kris, menurut mereka-. Sehun dengan wajah merona dan tampang memelas bak puppy minta dipungut merupakan apa yang mereka tangkap jelas dari retina mereka.

GLUK

Tegukan ludah yang terasa berat ketika melihat yeoja yang biasanya berwajah datar dan dingin itu menjadi berwajah menggemaskan dan berekspresi. Sejak kematian Tao, Sehun tidak lagi bisa atau mungkin menahan diri untuk berekspresi apapun selain wajah sedatar tembok.

"hyung hyung itu benar Sehun? Oh Sehun di Ice Princess dari Kepolisian Seoul?" Tanya Kai dengan siku yang menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Chanyeol

"Sehunnie, apa yang dilakukan namja itu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Suho yang langsung mendekati Sehun dan mengecek tubuh Sehun dengan tatapan tajam kearah Kris yang jika dilihat oleh mata seorang Suho, ingin memakan Sehun saat itu juga.

"oppa~~ Kris tidak melakukan apapun pada ku. Sudah aku jelaskan tadi. Di apartemen Kris ada bibi Ling jadi kami tidak hanya berdua. Dan lagi Kris tidur disofa dan masalah pakaian ini bibi Ling yang menyiapkannya" ucap Sehun dengan nada merajuk manja

"aa jadi kau sudah melupakan Tao, Sehun? Apa kau belum tahu jika ayah Kris adalah Komandan Wu? Kau pas-"

"CHANYEOL!" bentak Suho memotong ucapan Chanyeol yang sedikit bernada sinis itu, "kai bawa Chanyeol ke atap dan tunggu aku disana!" ucap Suho sarat akan perintah mutlak

"kalian berdua tunggu disini" ucap Suho, "jangan tinggalkan ruangan ini sebelum aku kembali!" tambahnya dengan nada perintah sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja.

…

Hening..

Sudah lewat tiga puluh menit sejak Suho meninggalkan mereka berdua diruangan tanpa pintu yang bisa ditutup itu. Baik Sehun maupun Kris, tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengeluarkan suara atau memulai perbincangan. Ucapan Chanyeol tadi

"jadi kau anak Komandan Wu Andreas?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar

"iya Wu Andreas adalah ayah ku" jawab Kris yang kini menatap Sehun yang tengah menunduk, "bagaimana kalian bisa tahu bahwa Wu Andreas adalah ayah ku, bahkan sejak perkenalan awal Chanyeol langsung menanyakan tepat sasaran dan membuat ku mengatakan kebenaran walau seharusnya semua data-data ku dirahasiakan. Hanya Ketua Lee dan beberapa petinggi Kepolisian Korea yang tahu. Aku pikir kalian bagian dari mereka tetapi aku rasa, ada sesuatu antara ayah ku dan kalian" ucap Kris dengan kerutan di dahi.

KRIEK

"katakana pada Suho oppa, aku tidak enak badan" ucap Sehun dingin kemudian beranjak dari ruangan itu begitu saja, bahkan Kris pertanyaan Kris pun belum dijawab.

"hyung dimana Sehun?" Tanya Suho yang datang beberapa menit kemudian

"Suho bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi disini? Ada hubungan apa mereka dengan ayah ku? Dan siapa Tao? Kenapa ekspresi Sehun seperti itu ketika Chanyeol menyebut nama Tao dan ayah ku? Apa yang ayah ku lakukan pada Sehun? Pada mereka?" pertanyaan rentetan dari Kris adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Suho, membuat namja berwajah malaikat itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"mungkin cafe didepan bisa membantu kita" ucap Suho yang diasumsikan sebagai jawaban untuk Kris, karena mereka berdua akhirnya beranjak keluar.

...

Tangga darurat.

Salah satu lokasi dimana Sehun akan menangis dalam diam ditempat tersebut. pencahayaan yang minim dan dengan adanya lift membuat tangga darurat jarang sekali bahkan mungkin akan digunakan jika lift rusak, namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena ada tangga lain di setiap lorong untuk menuju lantai berikutnya yang tentu berada ditempat yang lebih terang.

Drrtt... drrtt... drrtt...

Deer eonni's calling

Sudah beberapa kali ponsel Sehun bergetar dengan satu nama panggilan yang sama, dan dilihat dari situasinya Sehun sepertinya menulikan pendengarannya, karena benda tipis itu terus berkedip dan bergetar.

Piip piip piip piip

7 new messages

Dengan langkah gontai Sehun menuruni tangga darurat yang posisinya saat ini berada di lantai 6 gedung Kepolisian Korea. Itu kebiasaan Sehun sejak kematian Tao, melakukan sesuatu yang bagi orang mungkin aneh tetapi bagi Sehun itu adalah cara menenangkan dirinya selain berdiri diatap.

TAP

Sebuah langkah terakhir Sehun saat menuruni tangga yang berarti Sehun telah sampai di lantai dasar atau lebih tepatnya basement kantor. Sehun yang awalnya menunduk, mendongak seketika ketika sepasang sepatu fantofel hitam tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya karena berhenti tepat didepan sepatu miliknya.

SERT

"hemph... hemph..."

Dalam sekejap mata tanpa bisa bereaksi sosok yang berada dihadapan Sehun, membekap mulut Sehun sebelum yeoja itu sempat berteriak dan bahkan kini Sehun berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang mirip gudang tanpa bisa berkutik. Sekalipun Sehun merupakan anggota kepolisian tetapi dirinya juga lah seorang yeoja yang pasti tenaganya tidak lebih besar dari namja, ditambah kondisi tubuhnya yang memang dalam masa penyembuhan.

"diam atau mati" sebuah ucapan dingin meluncur dari bibir namja yang membekapnya, ditambah tatapan tajam yang nampak waspada membuat Sehun kembali memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Sial bagi Sehun karena pakaian yang dikenakan merupakan pakaian Kris, tentu semua peralatannya berada di apartemen Kris.

"diam atau kita mati Oh Sehun!" nada dingin itu kembali meluncur dengan penuh kewaspadaan, perintah, juga kekhawatiran. Sorot mata dingin nan tajam itu kini terlihat lebih waspada dibanding sebelumnya, tubuh atletis sosok yang membekapnya kian memepet Sehun hingga tembok, bahkan Sehun nyaris tak terlihat karena tertutup tubuh tinggi dengan berbalut mantol hitam panjang. Entah sejak kapan namja dihadapannya itu mengenakan mantol itu, karena pagi tadi sepertinya Sehun tidak melihat namja itu mengenakan bahkan membawa mantol tersebut.

Anggukan Sehun pada akhirnya, membuat sosok namja yang ternyata Kris itu melepaskan perlahan bekapan tangannya dibibir tipis Sehun, namun tidak sekalipun mengendurkan sikap waspada namja tersebut.

"Kris apa yan-"

"sshh diamlah" bisik Kris dengan telunjuk berada dibibir Sehun, meminta yeoja itu untuk kembali diam.

Sejujurnya Sehun amat sangat penasaran dengan tingkah laku Kris yang terlihat amat sangat waspada. Heol! Mereka berada di gedung Kepolisian Seoul dan tidak mungkin jika disini terjadi kejahatan karena penjagaan yang ketat dan cctv bertebaran dimanapun.

"Kris kenapa kau menyeretku kemari?" tanya Sehun dengan nada berbisik

"hati-hati dan jangan berisik, usahan untuk diam, jangan sampai mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun" perintah Kris sambil menuntun Sehun menuju pintu besi yang terbuka sebagian.

"bukankah itu ketua Yang, apa yang dilakukan Ketua Yang disini? Dan siapa orang-orang itu?" tanya Sehun masih dengan nada berbisik

"molla" jawab Kris, "tetapi ini mencurigakan" ucap Kris yang tidak melepas barang sejenak tatapan mata elangnya kepada 3 orang yang berada di area parkir khusus itu.

"Kris sepertinya 2 namja itu tidak asing" ucap Sehun dengan mata menatap lebih fokus kearah 3 namja yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

KRAKK

DEG DEG DEG

Nampak 3 namja menampilkan wajah khawatir dan juga waspada, sedang Kris dan Sehun sudah merasa jantung mereka lepas dari tempatnya dan terjatuh entah dimana.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah yang mereka dengar semakin membuat pacuan detak jantung yang berhasil ditemukan dengan keadaan tidak baik-baik saja itu lebih cepat sehingga keringat mulai memenuhi dahi mereka.

BRAKK

Tubuh Sehun terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar dobrakan keras pintu besi ruangan tempat mereka bersembunyi. Hampir Sehun berteriak karenanya jika tangan Kris tidak membungkap mulut Sehun lagi dan lengannya tidak memeluk Sehun lebih erat lagi.

SRAKK SRAKK BRUGH

"kosong" ucap seorang namja dengan suara berat dan dingin, "kita pergi sekarang" ucap namja itu lagi entah pada siapa, mungkin kepada sosok yang lain – pikir Kris.

"K-Krish..." bisik Sehun pelan yang entah mengapa ditelinga Kris serasa desahan lembut yang meremangkan bulu kuduknya, "hh.. K-Krish..hh.." panggil Sehun lagi dengan nada yang sama namun nafasnya terlihat lebih berat

"Sehun" bisik Kris pelan, Kris hanya bisa melihat samar wajah Sehun dengan kilatan bibir pink tipis yang terbuka, serta merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang sedikit memburu. "Sehunna" ucap Kris pelan sambil mengangkat dagu Sehun hingga kedua manik hazel Sehun yang sayu menatap Kris.

CHUU~~

Tanpa bisa mengelak, bahkan mencerna apa yang dilakukan dilakukan Kris yang kini menempelkan bibirnya bahkan sedikit melumat bibir pink tipis Sehun dengan lembut.

"eungh..."

BRUGH

Kedua tersadar ketika lenguhan Sehun terdengar dan disadari oleh kedua, hingga sepontan tubuh mereka bergerak menjauh. Namun pada daya, mereka berada didalam kardus sempit yang kini jatuh berdebum dengan tubuh Kris berada dibawah Sehun. wajah mereka merona sempurna terutama Sehun yang nampak sangat menggemaskan dengan bibir yang sedikit bengkak karena lumatan Kris, mata yang bengkak karena menangis, hidung merah, dan pipi merona. Sedang Kris yang salah tingkah dengan kesadaran diri bangun dari posisi mereka dan membantu Sehun untuk berdiri.

Drrt... drrt...

Suho's calling

"hallo"

"..."

"sekarang? Ini jam isti-"

"..."

"baik baik, kami akan ke atas sekarang"

Pip

Kris memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, kemudian menggandeng Sehun menaiki lift dari basement menuju lantai 6.

.

...

...

Kedai bubble tea – pukul 19.00

Sehun tengah duduk dipojok yang bersebelahan dengan kaca besar, hingga dirinya bisa melihat jalanan yang ramai atau orang yang berlalu lalang. Yeoja itu nampak merenung sembari menunggu seseorang orang yang memaksa bertemu hari ini.

Kling

Bunyi bel pada pintu mengalihkan perhatian beberapa pengunjung di kedai tersebut, terkecuali Sehun yang nampak asik memandang salju diluar sana.

"Oh Sehun kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon ku dan mengabaikan pesan kami" sebuah nada kesal dari seorang yeoja dengan mata bak rusa itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari jalanan putih bertumpuk salju diluar.

"Sehunnie gwaenchana?" tanya seorang yeoja lain dengan eyeliner yang menghiasi mata sipitnya begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya dan jangan lupakan mata bengkak akibat menangis tadi.

"Luhan eonni, Baekhyun eonni kapan kalian kembali ke Korea?" tanya Sehun ceria. Berbeda jika sedang dikantor, dihadapan dua gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu, Sehun nampak ceria dengan senyum hingga membentuk eyesmile yang manis.

"kami pulang setelah Kai dan Chanyeol menghubungi kami. Gwaenchana?" ucap Luhan to the point setelah menduduki kursi dihadapan Sehun, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun

"gwaenchana, hanya sedikit kelelahan" jawab Sehun masih dengan senyum manisnya

"apa kau lembur hari ini? sebaiknya kita pulang saja Lulu eonnie, lihat Sehunnie membutuhkan istirahat dan perawat yang baik" tanya Baekhyun disertai usulan yang tentu disetujui Luhan.

...

COEX Apartement No. 0412 – pukul 20.25 KST

Sehun, Luhan, dan Baekhyun tiba di apartemen mereka, dikawasan sungai Han, sebuah apartemen mewah hadiah orang tua Sehun ketika pertunangannya dengan Tao. Apartemen ini seharusnya ditempati Sehun dan Tao, namun karena Tao memiliki apartemen di Gardenest, tempat mereka menyewa apartemen sebelumnya. Gardenest apartemen sama mewahnya dengan COEX apartement, perbedaannya terletak pada keasrian dan kesejukannya. COEX merupakan apartemen dengan design mewah dan menampilkan segi glamour dan modern, sedang Gardenest lebih pada elegant dan penuh dengan taman yang asri.

"eum.. Sehunnie" panggil Baekhyun yang mengamati Sehun dari atas kebawah, "sebenarnya baju siapa yang kau pakai?" tanya Baekhyun yang sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal ini sedari tadi

"eoh? I-ini baju teman sekantor eo-eonni, kemarin Hunnie me-menginap dirumah teman k-karena d-demam" ucap Sehun gugup

"sudah masalah baju atau masalah kau menginap dirumah teman, nanti saja dibahas, sekarang mandilah dan ganti pakaian yang hangat, istirahat dikamar. Eonnie akan membuatkan bubur dan sup iga untuk mu" ucap Luhan yang ternyata sudah berada didapur dengan celemek tanpa mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi

"ne, eonni" jawab Sehun

...

"eonnie kenapa aku tidak boleh berangkat ke kantor?" pagi ini diawali dengan rengekan sang magnae yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pipi menggembung dan jangan lupakan piyama winnie the pooh lengkap dengan sandal rumah berbentuk kepala beruang madu kuning itu menambah kesan menggemaskan dipagi ini.

"kau butuh istirahat Sehunnie dan kau harus dengarkan eonni!" ucap Luhan dengan tangan berkacak pinggang

"kau masih sakit Sehun walau suhu tubuhnya tidak masuk dalam katagori demam tetapi kau tetap butuh istirahat, kali ini dengarkan eonnie" tambah Baekhyun yang nampak sudah bersiap akan pergi, mengingat ini pukul 8 pagi dan bisa dipastikan ada meeting atau beberapa jadwal penting sang diva ini sehingga pukul 8 pagi yeoja itu sudah berdandan rapi.

"aku sudah sehat dan baik baik saja eonni~~" rengek Sehun sambil mengentak-hentakan kakinya

"astaga berhenti bertingkah seperti anak umur 5 tahun Sehunnie. Kau harus dirumah dan tidak ada bantahan. Baekhyun sudah menghubungi Suho tadi dan kau diberi libur 2 hari jadi selama itu kau akan tetap dirumah" ucap Luhan tegas, "tidak ada bantahan apapun" tambahnya membuat Sehun semakin kesal dan kembali mengentakan kakinya menuju kamar sebelum debuman keras dari pintu bercat merah dengan tulisan 'Hunnie's Zone' itu terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"hahh.. anak itu benar benar" gerutu Luhan pelan, "kau berangkat sekarang Baek?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya

"ne, eonnie. Aah bukankah hari ini eonni juga ada jadwal. Bagaimana dengan uri Sehunnie?" tanya Baekhyun mengingat mereka sibuk hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan

"molla, kau berangkat saja, nanti aku akan membujuk Sehun" ucap Luhan dengan mengedikkan bahunya, "ah iya tolong belikan choco bubble tea untuk Sehun nanti" pinta Luhan sebelum Baekhyun meraih gagang pintu.

…

Kepolisan Seoul

Pagi ini diawali Kris dengan wajah dingin luar biasa dan bahkan itu ditujukan kepada Suho, ketua devisinya yang bisa saja menjadi malaikat mau seperti kemarin. Hal ini membuat Suho heran, pasalnya baru beberapa mengenal sosok Kris, Suho sudah bisa menyimpulkan karakternya dan sepertinya kali ini Suho menyimpulkan sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir keras.

'Kris menyukai Sehunnie?' itulah yang ada di otak Suho ditambah kemarin Kris bersama Sehun ketika menemuinya. Wajah keduanya juga nampak merona dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"mencurigakan" gumam Suho

"apa yang mencurigakan hyung?" tanya Kai yang tengah melahap jjajangmyeon dengan semangat 45 seperti tidak makan 1 minggu

"Kris hyung sepertinya dia menyukai uri Sehunnie" ucap Suho yang masih dalam mode serius itu. Tak ayal gebrakan meja terdengar dan membuat seluruh perhatian di kantin markas teralihkan pada meja yang berada di pojok dekat jendela.

"tenanglah hyung" ucap Kai yang menarik Chanyeol untuk kembali duduk setelah melihat tatapan Suho yang menajam serta tatapan para sunbae di kantin tersebut.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehunnie bersama dengan anak Komandan Wu!" ucap Chanyeol tegas tanpa bantahan

"awalnya aku berpikir sama seperti mu, tapi-"

"hyung, kali ini aku setuju dengan Chanyeol hyung. Aku tidak ingin uri Sehunnie terpuruk seperti dulu. Bahkan sampai saat ini kita tahu bahwa Sehun selalu berpura-pura baik-baik didepan kita semua" ucap Kai yang kehilangan nafsu makannya seketika

"jangan memotong ucapan ku Kkamjong" kesal Suho

"tapi yang dikatakan Kai benar. Bahkan kepindahan mereka ke apartemen Sehun tidak merubah banyak" ucap Chanyeol

"justru karena itu" ucap Suho dengan nada tenang namun tegas, membuat kerutan muncul di dahi Kai dan Chanyeol, "kita semua menyanyangi Sehun, kita semua tahu apa yang dialami Sehun sekalipun aku baru tahu setelah bergabung disini satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Kita semua tentu ingin Sehun kembali menjadi sosok ceria sepertinya aku dengar dari Ketua Lee, dari kalian, dan dari hampir seluruh rekan di Kepolisian Seoul. Jika ada seseorang yang bisa membuat Sehun kembali seperti itu, apa kalian akan tetap seperti ini?" tanya Suho diakhir penjelasannya

"tentu aku akan mendukung orang tersebut" ucap Kai sepontan

"sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Sudah 2 tahun Tao pergi. Dan sudah 2 tahun pula Sehun terpuruk dan selalu memaksakan senyum pada kita. Dua tahun itu pula tidak ada ekspresi lain yang pernah kita lihat terkecuali ketika bertemu dengan Luhan noona dan Baekhyun. Apa tidak ada sedikit pun dari kalian ingin membuat Sehun bahagia? Jika Kai akan mendukung orang tersebut, bagaimana jika hanya Kris yang bisa membuat Sehun kembali seperti dulu, apa kau akan berubah pikiran Kai?" tanya Suho yang menatap Kai serius, "bagaimana dengan mu Yeol?" Suho mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang menunduk dengan tangan terkepal di meja, "hahh.. semua kembali kepada kalian, aku hanya ingin adik kecil itu kembali seperti apa yang kalian dan mereka katakan, karena sejak aku berada di tim yang sama dengan Sehun, aku hanya melihat 2 kali ekspresi berbeda dari Sehun. Renungkan baik-baik" ucap Suho yang kemudian beranjak.

Tak ada yang tahu dan tak ada yang sadar, jika salah satu sosok yang mereka bicarakan berada tepat dibelakang Chanyeol, bahkan Suho saja tidak menyadarinya. Pandangan sosok itu entah mengapa sulit dimengerti sekalipun dahinya berkerut sedikit. Namja itu akhirnya meninggalkan kantin setelah lama termenung hingga melewati jam makan siang.

…

Disinilah Kris, setelah mendapatkan nomor Sehun dan mengetahui dimana Sehun tinggal. Berdiri didepan sebuah gedung apartemen yang ternyata tak terlalu jauh dari gedungnya jika menggunakan mobil, hanya butuh waktu 15 menit. Dengan ragu Kris melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung apartemen tersebut, menaiki lift dan berakhir pada sebuah pintu bernomor 0412.

"ketuk? Pulang? Astaga kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini" salah satu gumaman Kris yang jika orang melihat seperti seorang calon ayah yang tengah mondar mandir dan merapalkan dia didepan pintu ruang bersalin.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan yang bagai hantu dan hampir membuat Kris terkena serangan jantung itu, menghentikan kegiatan absurd Kris.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

PUK

Sebuah tepukan yang bagai hantu dan hampir membuat Kris terkena serangan jantung itu, menghentikan kegiatan absurd Kris.

"nuguseyo?" tanya sosok yeoja berbalut mantol berwarna madu

"eoh? saya?" tanya Kris dengan bahasa inggrisnya –reflek karena terkejut-

"yes, who are you?" tanya yeoja itu dengan pandangan menyelidik yang sungguh membuat Kris tidak nyaman.

"my name Kris Wu" ucap Kris singkat padat jelas karena sudah bisa menguasai diri

"kau orang China?" tanya sosok itu dengan wajah berbinar dan bertambah berbinar ketika melihat anggukan canggung Kris, "aku juga berasal dari China. Nama ku Xi Luhan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan sambil memasukan kata sandi apartemennya

"aku mencari apartemen rekan kerja ku" jawab Kris dengan dahi berkerut karena melihat Luhan membuka pintu apartemen yang Kris kira adalah apartemen Sehun, "eum.. tetapi sepertinya aku salah alamat" ucap Kris dengan wajah berpikirnya

"sepertinya tidak" ucap Luhan menelisik dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki Kris dengan telunjuk didekatkan pada dagunya serasa menilai dan berpikir tentang namja dihadapannya itu. "kau rekan kerja Sehun? Kris kah? Orang yang Kai ceritakan tidur bersama dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan hampir seluruhnya benar terkecuali untuk tidur bersama dengan Sehun dan itu membuat Kris mebelalakkan matanya.

"aku rasa aku benar. Silahkan masuk" ucap Luhan sambil berlalu setelah mempersilahkan Kris masuk.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Kris pada apartemen Sehun adalah MEWAH. Bagaimana tidak kata itu dicetak dengan huruf besar jika, paduan dinding berwarna crem gold, lampu kristal, karpet lembut berwarna putih bersih, sofa senada dengan karpet berbahan bulu halus, tv flat yang cukup besar beserta home teater, dapur dengan meja makan terbuat dari marmer, mini bar di dapur sebagai skat dengan ruang makan dengan lagi lagi gelas berbahan kristal, tidak bisa digambar satu persatu apa isi apartemen mewah Sehun.

"ish anak itu benar-benar marah" ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal namun sarat kekhawatiran membuat Kris berhenti memandangi apartemen mewah ini. seharusnya Kris tidak perlu kagum karena sejak kecil sudah menempati rumah yang bahkan lebih mewah dari apartemen ini, namun Kris hanya tidak menyangka jika Sehun sekaya ini, ee mungkin bukan Sehun karena Luhan yang membuka apartemen dan jika dilihat Luhan mirip dengan Sehun.

"apartemen mu mewah, kau pasti mengimport semua barang disini" puji Kris mencoba tidak canggung dengan Luhan yang dianggapnya saudara Sehun itu.

"ini apartemen Sehun, semuanya dari Jepang karena ini pemberian ayah Sehun" ucap Luhan yang sibuk memanasi makanan yang dibawanya dan membuang makanan yang seharusnya dimakan Sehun.

"MWO?" pekik Kris tak percaya

"don't judge a book by cover. Sehun nampak sederhana dan bahkan seperti orang biasa cenderung pada rakyat jelata malah hahaha" tawa Luhan ketika mengingat Sehun yang memang kelewat tak peduli dengan penampilannya dan cenderung memperhitungkan sesuatu pelan-pelan dan mampu memanage keuangan dengan sangat baik. "aku dan Baekhyun kadang menyebutnya terlalu irit karena Sehun jarang sekali berbelanja, dia lebih menyukai baju biasa yang nyaman untuknya ya walau brended tetapi Sehun lebih memilih warna umum jadi hampir semua teman Sehun tidak ada yang tahu jika Sehun seorang tuan putri. Semua uangnya kebanyakan disumbangkan pada yayasan anak penderita kanker di Rumah Sakit Hang Wan, memberikan mereka pakaian, alat tulis, mainan, makanan, semuanya bahkan Sehun menjadi donatur paling berpengaruh di Rumah Sakit tersebut. ditambah orang tua Sehun dan orang tua Tao pun ikut menjadi donatur disana, aku, Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol juga" cerita Luhan, "cha semuanya siap. Makan sianglah disini dan jika aku bisa tolong jaga Sehun untuk ku, karena aku ada jadwal sampai malam. Tetapi tenang Baekhyun akan datang sebelum jam 5 sore. Kau makan saja, aku akan membangunkan Sehun" ucap Luhan yang sudah selesai menyiapkan makan siang tanpa Kris sadari.

...

Canggung.

Satu kata diantara Kris dan Sehun semenjak Luhan meninggalkan apartemen selepas makan siang mereka. mereka hanya duduk disofa panjang ruang tengah dengan tv flat yang menyala menampilkan film pilihan Luhan dengan genre romance.

"istirahatlah dikamar, tidak perlu sungkan ini kan apartemen mu" ucap Kris mencoba memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka

"a-aniya. Itu tidak sopan" ucap Sehun dengan wajah mengantuknya –efek meminum obat-

GREP

"kyaaaa... y-yak yak turunkan aku!" teriak Sehun ketika Kris tiba-tiba menariknya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style

"dimana kamar mu?" tanya Kris yang tak peduli rontaan, pukulan, dan teriakan Sehun. sebuah pintu berwarna merah yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tengah menjadi fokus Kris karena bisa dipastikan dibalik pintu itu ada kamar yeoja yang masih meronta di gendongannya itu.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup dengan tendangan pelan dari kaki Kris, karena Sehun masih memberontak dengan sumpah serapahnya, untuk membuka pintu saja sangat sulit tadi.

"tidurlah. Kau pasti mengantuk karena efek obat tadi" ucap Kris yang membetulkan selimut Sehun karena yeoja itu kini sudah dalam posisi bersiap untuk menuju pulau kapuk. Tenaganya pasti habis untuk meronta dan menyumpah serapahi Kris, hingga kini tersisa mata sayu yang perlahan menutup.

GREP

"jangan pergi" pinta Sehun lirih dengan tangan menahan pergelangan tangan Kris ketika pemuda itu beranjak

"tidurlah. Aku disini" ucap Kris lembut yang entah mengapa begitu saja menuruti yeoja yang tadi sudah menganiaya tubuh atletisnya dan menyumpah serapah dirinya.

Satu jam berlalu dan yang dilakukan Kris hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya. Mata tajamnya menatap wajah tenang Sehun yang sedikit bersemu merah, yang dikarenakan suhu badan Sehun yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari suhu normal.

Sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang berada dinakas mengalihkan perhatian Kris, yang perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dan beralih mengambil foto tiga yeoja dengan tiga namja didalamnya.

"ini bocah hitam Kai, ini si namja dengan cengiran bodoh Chanyeol yang selalu menatap ku seakan aku adalah penjahat. Jika yang di peluk Kai dari belakang adalah Luhan berarti yang memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat adalah Baekhyun yang disebutkan Luhan sebagai salah satu sahabat Sehun" Kris terdiam sesaat, mata tajamnya menatap tajam seorang pemuda yang merangkul Sehun. memang terlihat biasa dan seperti hanya seorang teman jika foto itu dipandang sekilas, namun jika memperhatikan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari kiri menandakan hubungan mereka sudah berada dalam tahap serius.

"Tao" gumam Kris dengan kerutan samar di dahi, "jadi ini namja yang bernama Tao" ucap Kris yang kemudian meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut, tidak ingin terlalu lama melihatnya. Heol! Siapa yang tidak cemburu dengan fakta yang ada, apalagi menyangkut orang yang kau sukai hmm..

Oops wait... sepertinya tuan muda Wu ini sudah mengatakan isi hatinya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya ketika bawah sadarnya mengatakan hal sejujurnya dari dalam hati Kris. namja itu memilih memutari kamar Sehun yang bernuansa merah dan putih itu. Kamar Sehun memiliki view yang sangat indah ketika tirai transparan yang menutupi dinding kaca itu dibuka sedikit, ada sofa panjang yang berada didekat dinding kaca itu, yang bisa Kris pastikan menjadi tempat favorit Sehun. disini tidak ada meja kerja yang berarti kamar ini memang diperuntukan untuk istirahat atau mungkin Sehun mengerjakan sesuatu dimeja kaca yang letaknya didepan sofa panjang itu atau mungkin Sehun mengerjakannya di kantor. Kris menghela nafas ketika menemukan beberapa figura kayu berukuran 10cm berisi foto Sehun dengan Tao.

"apa aku bisa menggantikan posisi Tao dan membuat Sehun seperti dulu, seperti yang Suho katakan tadi?" tanya Kris lebih kepada dirinya sendiri

.

...

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Pertengahan februari, sudah dua minggu Kris berada di Korea dan sudah satu minggu lebih Kris dekat dengan Sehun sejak kejadian tempo lalu. Kris juga sudah mulai akrab dengan Luhan, Baekhyun, Suho dan Kai. Hanya Chanyeol yang masih belum menerima Kris.

"jadi the Black yang bertanggung jawab atas ditemukannya dua koper berisi obat APTX 4869 dan BLIXXXVO63, juga kota besar berisi senjata ilegal?" tanya Suho pada sesi diskusi antara dirinya, Kris dan Sehun.

"something a miss in somewhere" ucap Kris

"kau juga memikirkan itu Kris?" tanya Sehun yang diangguki Kris

"maksud kalian?" tanya Suho penasaran

"oppa bisa kita melibatkan Kai oppa dan Chanyeol oppa? malam ini diapartemen ku? kebetulan Luhan eonni dan Baekhyun eonni sedang ada jadwal di luar negeri. Dan Kris bilang bibi Ling kembali ke Kanada karena suaminya sakit, jadi kita bisa berdiskusi sepanjang malam tanpa ada ceramah dari 3 yeoja itu oppa, eotte?" usul Sehun lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya

"kau yakin Chanyeol bisa bekerja sama? Kau pasti ingat insiden terakhir saat Chanyeol memecahkan meja kaca ruang tengah apartemen mu kan Sehun?" tanya Suho yang terlihat ragu dengan keputusan Sehun

"aku yang akan meminta langsung Chanyeol oppa, jadi Suho oppa tenang saja, insiden itu tidak akan terjadi lagi" ucap Sehun dengan semangat 45nya.

"Kris, tolong bawa data-data yang ada di apartemen mu. jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal" cap Sehun sambil membereskan berkasnya, "aku akan mengajak Chanyeol oppa berbelanja dan kami menunggu diapartemen tepat pukul 7. Bye bye oppa" ucap Sehun terlihat bersemangat.

...

Lagi-lagi hawa canggung terjadi diruang tengah apartemen Sehun, tentu saja ini karena Chanyeol yang hampir pulang karena tahu jika ada Kris disana, dan lagi itu menyebabkan luka lebam lengan atas Sehun yang terbentur pinggiran meja makan.

"oppadeul, kita mempunyai masalah serius dan aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama" ucap Sehun memecah keheningan

"seharusnya kau tahu jawaban ku Sehun" desis Chanyeol tajam

"oppa~~ jebal hanya untuk kasus the Black saja oppa" pinta Sehun lebih pada merengek karena kedua lengannya mencengkram lengan kaos Chanyeol dan menggoyang-goyangkannya layaknya seorang anak meminta mainan kepada orang tuanya.

"Sehun, oppa bilang tidak ya tid-" ucapan Chanyeol berhenti ketika melihat wajah sayu Sehun dengan manik yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ugh, diibaratkan tokoh hybrid anime, Sehun bak kucing yang kini telinganya terkulai lemas, juga ekornya yang berhenti bergoyang, wajahnya nampak memelas sungguh menggemaskan. "arra arra hentikan aegyo mu itu. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau" ucap Chanyeol membuahkan tegakan telinga kucing dan ekor kucingnya bergoyang-goyang riang dengan wajah berbinar cerah.

"apa hanya aku yang melihat Sehun bak kucing hybrid dalam anime?" tanya Kai entah pada siapa sambil memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama

"aku berpikir juga seperti itu" ucap Suho

"jadi ini Sehun yang sebenarnya" gumam Kris menatap Sehun yang terlihat cerita dan manis, apalagi aegyo yang tadi Sehun perlihatkan, benar-benar diluar dugaan Kris.

"jadi bisa kita mulai" ucap Chanyeol membuat ketiga namja itu kembali pada alam sadar mereka

"jadi oppa, ini tentang penemuan obat-obatan yang masih belum kita ketahui masuk dalam golongan narkotika atau obat terlarang jenis baru dan penemuan box berisi senjata ilegal itu. Menurut ku dan Kris, ada yang janggal bagaimana bisa benda itu lolos dengan mudahnya dari bandara, padahal dibandara pasti ada pemeriksaan melalui sinar x yang bisa menembus isi koper atau box. Ini berarti ada orang dalam yang membantu." Jelas Sehun diawal, "jika memang ada orang dalam, sudah pasti hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, tidak Cuma sekali ini. dan bisa dipastikan, jika polisi lalu lintas tidak melakukan razia diberbagai titik secara bersamaan maka hal ini tidak akan terungkap" tambah Sehun, membuat kedua namja yang baru bergabung itu memagutkan kepala mereka sembari membaca berkas yang diberikan Suho tadi.

"wof wof ..." suara nyaring dari sebuah anjing mungil berbulu lembut berwarna putih mengalihkan perhatian mereka

"Candy..." seru Sehun yang langsung membawa anjing mungil yang dipanggil candy itu ke pangkuannya

"annyeong Candy lama kita tidak bertemu ne, apa kau rindu pada samchon?" tanya Kai sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu

"aigoo Candy kenapa kau sedikit lebih kurus dari terakhir kali kita bertemu? Apa eomma mu tidak memberi mu makan?" kali ini Chanyeol yang mengambil alih Candy dari pangkuan Sehun

"yak! aku merawat Candy dengan baik dan memberi makan Candy dengan sangat banyak. Kapan terakhir kali oppa menemui Candy? Itu 2 hari yang lalu dan oppa bilang Candy kurus? Harus oppa tahu bahwa anak ku ini sangat sehat dan berisi. Lihat lihat-" ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan kaki depan Candy yang terlihat gemuk, "-lebih berisi oppa dan lagi beratnya bertambah 2kg" ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi lucu

"aku rasa benar hyung, Candy bertambah gemuk. Astaga kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali seperti eomma mu eoh?" tanya Kai berfanboying-ria

"jelas saja sama seperti ku, dia anak ku Kkamjong oppa" ucap Sehun dengan nada bangga dan sedikit mengejek Kai

"yak! neo-"

"wof wof wof wof..." entah sejak kapan anjing mungil nan menggemaskan itu menaiki meja kaca, menginjak kertas-kertas yang bertebaran disana, dan berhadapan dengan Kris yang tengah menatap anjing itu dengan tatapan serigala.

"Candy, dia bukan penjahat, dia teman baru kami semua" ucap Sehun yang berdiri dengan lutut dan tangan terjulur ingin meraih tubuh Candy, namun-

HAP

Hening.

5 menit berlalu...

10 menit berlalu...

Yang mereka lihat sejak 10 menit yang lalu adalah Candy yang melompat kearah Kris ketika tangan Sehun akan menggapai tubuh mungilnya. Kemudian Candy mengeluskan (?) kepala ke dada bidang Kris, sebelum akhirnya meringkuk dipangkuan Kris dengan nyamannya dan tertidur.

"apa kita bisa melanjutkan diskusi ini?" tanya Suho memecahkan keheningan

"tapi hyung, Candy tertidur disini" ucap Kai sambil berbisik

"lalu?" tanya Suho

"Candy tidak suka berisik dan akan merajuk jika tidurnya diganggu" ucap Kai lagi masih dengan berbisik

"lalu kita harus berbisik-bisik jika berbicara?" tanya Suho kali ini dengan nada berbisik

"ne, hyung. Candy mirip dengan appanya jadi tidak bisa jika tidurnya diganggu" ucap Kai yang kemudian tersadar dan menutup mulutnya sendiri

"dimana Candy biasa tidur? Biar aku letakkan disana" tanya Kris memecahkan suasana canggung yang kembali muncul

"Candy tidur dikamar ku, biar aku yang pindahkan" ucap Sehun yang mendekati Kris

"wof wof wof geerrr wof wof" Candy yang terganggu pun mulai merajuk dengan menolak uluran tangan Sehun dan bersembunyi dibelakang Kris dengan kepala yang digesekkan ke pinggul Kris

"Candy ini eomma, ayo tidur dikamar" ucap Sehun lembut mencoba membujuk anjing mungilnya yang dianggap anak oleh dirinya dan Tao.

"biar aku saja yang membawanya kesana" ucap Kris akhirnya, menggendong Candy dengan mudahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun yang dihafalnya, sedang Sehun hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Kris tahu letak kamar mu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada serius, "bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada menuntut

"semua karena Luhan eonni" jawab Sehun

"mwo? Kenapa Luhannie ku dibawa-bawa?" tanya Kai tak terima kekasihnya disalahkan Sehun

"entah bagaimana Kris mendapat alamat apartemen ku, lalu bertemu Luhan eonnie, mereka berbicara akrab, Luhan eonnie meminta Kris menemani ku setelah makan siang, aku tertidur dikamar dan Kris tertidur disofa kamar" jelas Sehun singkat padat dan hampir jelas.

"apa kalian pernah berkunjung satu sama lain?" layaknya polisi dengan tersangka sepertinya Chanyeol ingin mengintrogasi Sehun

"hanya urusan pekerjaan" jawab Sehun

"apa kau sudah melup-"

"Chanyeol sebaiknya kita bahas, tentang penyelidikan yang akan kita buat. Aku menyerankan untuk melibatkan Ketua Lee setelah kita mengumpulkan keterangan yang rinci" potong Suho dengan tatapan tajam kearah Chanyeol

"n-ne aku setuju dengan pendapat Suho hyung. akan lebih baik jika kita membagi tugas untuk menemukan keterangan mengenai temuan ini dan meminta Ketua Lee sebagai pimpinan kita" ucap Kai dengan setengah gugup melihat aura Chanyeol yang menyeramkan.

"Chanyeol sebaiknya kita membeli ice cream coklat, vanila dan banana" usul Suho sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol, "dan Sehunnie, bisakah kau membuat nachos? Oppa merindukan nachos buatan mu" ucap Suho dengan nada memohon

"ugh? Nachos? Ne, akan aku buatkan oppa" ucap Sehun sedikit ragu

"Kai, kau bisa membantu Sehun. aku dan Chanyeol akan membeli ice cream" ucap Suho sebelum meninggalkan Kai yang nampak blank dengan Sehun yang bergegas menuju dapur.

...

"hoah~~ pagi yang melelahkan" seru Kai sembari merenggangkan badannya yang lelah karena duduk sejak kemarin hingga pagi ini dan hanya berdiri ketika ingin kekamar mandi atau mengambil minum.

"kesimpulan kita adalah adanya orang dalam yang membantu. Haruskah kita menerobos keamanan bandara?" tanya Suho dengan wajah lelahnya

"kita bisa meminta rekaman cctv mereka tanpa harus menerobos hyung" ucap Chanyeol

"sstt sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu berisik" bisik Kris dengan maniknya yang menatap Sehun yang tertidur sambil duduk dengan kepala ditopang tangan

"pantas saja sedari tadi kita tidak mendengar suaranya" ucap Chanyeol yang bersebelahan dengan Sehun, "Kai tolong siapkan makanan untuk Candy, aku akan memindahkan Sehun ke kamar. Suho hyung dan Kris hyung bisa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki mereka kecuali Kris yang nampak tak rela Sehun berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"tidak perlu cemburu hyung. kami memang seperti ini, Sehun adalah magnae kami jadi kami akan overprotective padanya. Bahkan Baekhyun noona pernah cemburu pada Sehun karena Chanyeol hyung lebih Sehun dibanding kekasihnya sendiri" ucap Kai sambil menguap lebar

"aku tidak cemburu" ucap Kris yang kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah masam.

"ckck Hyung, sepertinya Kris hyung sangat gengsi mengakui perasaannya" bisik Kai

"aku rasa begitu. Tapi dengan begitu kita bisa mengerjai namja naga itu kekeke" sepertinya Suho tengah menjadi iblis dengan kekehan dan seringai yang tercetak diwajah malaikatnya membuat Kai bergidik ngeri sendiri.

Hari ini mereka tidak ke kantor, mereka semua ijin kepada Ketua Lee dan beruntungnya mereka ketua mereka sangat bermurah hati hari ini. yang dilakukan mereka adalah merapikan apartemen Sehun, memandikan dan memberi makan Candy (Kai yang melakukannya), memasak (Suho dan Chanyeol), dan Kris yang berkutat dengan laptopnya dengan secangkir kopi.

"sepertinya ada seseorang yang hanya melakukan sedikit pekerjaan" ucap Kai yang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya

"hmm.. aku rasa begitu" ucap Suho, "dan sepertinya orang tersebut tidak sadar" tambahnya

"Suho, apa kita bisa meminta ijin Ketua Lee dua hari?" tanya Kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laptopnya

"YAK! kau pikir mudah apa meminta ijin pada Ketua? Dan kau kenapa kau hanya membersihkan sampah mu eoh? Dan ketika semua sibuk, kau malah membuat kopi dan duduk manis seperti seorang majikan!" omel Suho dengan mengacung-acungkan spatula.

"ugh! Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" tanya Sehun yang sepertinya baru bangun dari tidur. Terlihat dari mata yang masih setengah terpejam dan cara jalan yang sedikit tidak lurus.

GLUK GLUK

"oppa, kenapa susu ku pahit?" tanya Sehun yang duduk manis disamping Kris dengan kepala diletakkan diatas meja marmer menghadap ke Kris.

Dan demi apapun Suho dan Kai melihat wajah Kris yang terkejut dengan rona samar yang membuat Kai bersmirk ria.

"ya! Ya! Oh Sehun kau meminum kopi astaga" teriakan panik Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Sehun tetapi itu cukup berpengaruh pada Kai dan Suho.

"Sehunnie ayo bangun kau harus keluarkan kopinya" ucap Kai sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun

"eungh aku masih ingin tidur oppa~~" rengek Sehun dengan mata terpejam

"andwe!" jerit Chanyeol bak seseorang yang menyaksikan ferret kesayangannya dibuang oleh Baekhyun, "Oh Sehun jinjja kau harus mengeluarkan kopinya atau meminum susu coklat sesukaan mu yang telah oppa buatkan. Ayolah Sehunnie kau harus bangun" ucap Chanyeol frustasi

"Chan hyung eotteoke? Kita bisa tidak mendapat jatah" rengek Kai

"yak! daripada memikir jatah kalian harus membuat Sehun meminum susu coklatnya! Atau kita bisa digantung di balkon oleh si cantik jelmaan iblis itu" kesal Suho yang turun tangan membangunkan Sehun

'memangnya kau bukan iblis? Dasar malaikat berhati iblis!' inner Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Mereka masih sayang nyawa sehingga hanya berani berkata dalam hati, jika tidak ingin melihat sisi iblis si Ketua Devisi Teroris dan Black Organitation itu.

"ehem.. sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak tahu tentang apa yang kalian bicarakan" intrupsi Kris membuat tiga namja yang berusaha membangunkan putri tidur itu terhenti dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan blank namun juga panik.

"jadi tuan Wu, Sehun punya maag yang dalam hal ini dirinya tidak boleh mengonsumsi cafein dalam artian kopi. Sedikit saja meminumnya apalagi dipagi tanpa memasukan makanan terlebih dahulu bisa membuat maag Sehun kambuh dan jika itu terjadi maka dua wanita cantik itu akan berubah menjadi iblis" jelas Suho cepat

KLEK

"h-hyung sepertinya it-"

"Chanyeol / Kai?" nada terkejut dari dua yeoja yang baru saja memasuki apartemen dan berada tepat di ruang yang berbatas dengan dapur. "sedang apa kalian disini? Hai Suho hai Kris" tanya Luhan dan sapa Luhan pada Suho dan Kris yang nampak tersebut canggung dan takut

"ugh.. oppa~~ perut ku~~" keluh Sehun sambil meremas perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

Kris melihat wajah Sehun meringis dan itu membuat Kris bergerak cepat dengan menggendong Sehun menuju sofa panjang dan membaringkannya.

"ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun panik sambil bergerak menuju Kris yang tengah membenarkan posisi Sehun

"ugh.. perut ku~~ appo~~" ringis Sehun lagi

"yak! jawab aku apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?!" kali ini suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi nyaring dan terkesan bentakan

"c-chagiya-"

"apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun, Park Chanyeol?" kembali Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi dan tatapan tajam walau lucu dari pemilik mata bereyeliner itu

"Sehun meminum kopi milik ku" bukan Chanyeol. Suara baritone itu bukan milik namja bergelar happy virus itu tetapu suara itu berasal dari namja yang menggendong Sehun tadi, Kris.

"bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan Sehun meminum kopi eph?!" bentak Luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari kotak obat yang biasa diletakan di dapur

"i-itu Lu deng-"

"aku yang tidak tahu bahwa Sehun mempunyai penyakit maag dan membiarkannya meminum kopi ku" potong Kris membuat Kai, Chanyeol, dan Suho sedikit bernafas lega.

"tap-"

"lebih baik aku memanggil Yixing untuk mengobati Sehun" potong Suho sambil mendial nomor telepon kekasihnya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu

1 jam kemudian

"eonnie jangan salahkan mereka. aku yang salah karena tidak tahu jika gelas itu berisi kopi" ucap Sehun yang terbaring diranjangnya ditemani Candy

"sudah pasti mereka salah Sehunnie. Kalian berada di apartemen ini pasti untuk begadang mengerjakan urusan kantor bukan? Otomatis hal tersebut mempengaruhi kesehatan mu Sehunnie. Bagaimana eonni tidak mengalahkan mereka?" omel Baekhyun

"aku yang meminta mereka menginap disini Baekki eonni. Ada hal penting yang tidak bisa dikerjakan di kantor dan lagi hari ini kita ijin istirahat. Jadi eonni tidak perlu khawatir" jelas Sehun

"hahh? Kau bersama para serigala ini?" tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan kompak menunjuk empat lelaki disana.

"APA? KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA? TIDAK ADA YANG TERLUKA? TERGORES? ATAU TANDA-TANDA MERAH KAN? ADA YANG SAKIT? PADA BAGIAN TERTENTU MUNGKIN?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak santai dan langsung memeriksa tubuh Sehun yang tengah bermain, bahkan candy sampai terjatuh dari ranjang. Sehun yang polos dengan maksud pertanyaan Luhan dan Baekhyun mengkrucutkan bibirnya lucu karena tubuhnya digeser kesana kemari.

"eonni~~" rengek Sehun dengan wajah lucunya sampai-sampai Kris dan Suho menahan mimisannya dengan sapu tangan yang untuk mereka bawa. "apa yang eonni maksud tanda merah merah? Aku tidak digigit nyamuk eonni~~" tepukan jidat yang lumayan keras terdengar dan itu dilakukan oleh empat orang yang ada disana. Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai, dan Chanyeol. Minus Suho dan Kris yang masih berkutat dengan mimisannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Sehun yang tengah mengkrucut kesal imut.

"astaga Oh Sehun kau sudah 23 tahun dan kau masih tidak tahu apa itu tanda mer-"

"ne benar Baekki-ya, Sehunnie tidak digigit nyamuk. Untuk saja tidak ada nyamuk disini" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan tatapan kepada manusia yang lain (minus Sehun tentu saja) dengan tatapan 'berani mengotori otak polos anak ku maka kalian akan ku bunuh' kira-kira seperti itu arti tatapannya

"tapi Sehunnie sayang, apa ada yang sakit? Dibagian tertentu?" tanya Luhan lembut yang kini duduk ditepi ranjang dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun lembut

"aniyo eonnie. Yixing eonnie telah memberikan obat maag dan perut ku sudah lebih baik" jawab Sehun dengan senyum manisnya

"baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang Sehun istirahat ne" pinta Luhan yang diangguki Sehun walau merasa aura disekitarnya sangat seram.

.

...

...

empat hari sejak kejadian itu dan semuanya belum 100% normal, karena tentu saja duo bodyguard cantik (julukan dari Kris) Sehun itu masih memberi tatapan tajam ketika Kris menjeput atau mengantar pulang Sehun. aah satu perkembangan baru adalah kasus itu membuat Kris dan Sehun dekat, ani, lebih tepatnya Kris melancarkan taktik untuk mendekati Sehun. dan Sehun terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa Kris tengah melancarkan aksi PDKT, sedang kedua sahabatnya itu menyadari sejak Luhan –yang sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kris- menceritakan pada Baekhyun ditambah Suho yang memberitahu mereka tentang gelagat Kris yang memang tertarik pada Sehun sejak awal. Tentu hal ini positif untuk Suho karena kedua bodyguard cantik itu merupakan kekasih Kai dan Chanyeol, itu memudahkan Suho untuk membantu Kris diam-diam dalam mendapatkan restu dari bodyguard sebenarnya Sehun –Kai dan Chanyeol-.

"Kris apa kau tidak curiga, rekaman cctv pada hari itu hilang tanpa jejak?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka berada dikantor, hanya berdua karena Suho tengah dipanggil oleh Ketua Lee.

"aku curiga dan sudah memasuki keamanan gedung ini. namun anehnya rekaman cctv itu tidak hilang, tetapi memang tidak ada sejak awal" ucap Kris membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya lucu

'astaga dimana Suho? Aku tidak tahan melihat Sehun yang menggemaskan seperti ini' batin Kris merana

"bagaimana bisa mereka tidak direkam oleh cctv sedang jalan yang mereka lewati terpasang cctv?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tak percaya

"sepertinya aku tahu jawabannya" ucap Suho yang masuk dengan membawa tumpukan berkas dan sebuah disket yang diletakkan dimeja tempat Kris dan Sehun berdiskusi

"disket itu berisi software yang menurut penjelasan Ketua Lee berisi sebuah program yang ilegal" jelas Suho melihat wajah bertanya-tanya Kris dan Sehun

"darimana Ketua Lee mendapatkan disket itu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengamati disket yang kini dipegangnya

"kalian ingat 2 hari lalu kasus kematian seorang profesor Jepang yang ditemukan disalah satu hotel kecil di daerah Busan?" Kris dan Sehun mengangguk, "Ketua Lee mendapatkan disket itu dari sana dan tentu saja itu bukan disket yang asli. Itu disket copy karena yang asli berada di Kepolisian Busan" lanjut Suho

"jangan bilang Ketua Lee mengambil ini tanpa ijin mereka?" tanya Sehun lagi

"kau benar Sehun. Ketua Lee meminta juniornya dulu dikepolisian yang ditugaskan di Busan untuk mengcopynya" jelas Suho

"aneh sekali" ucap Kris, kini disket itu berada ditangan Kris. "seorang prefoser dijaman modern pasti lebih memilih menggunakan flashdisk atau hardisk untuk menyimpan data penting, bahkan jika itu data rahasia bisa menggunakan micro sd yang lebih kecil dan bisa disimpan tanpa ketahuan" lanjut Kris, "tetapi mengapa harus sebuah disket yang bahkan sudah tidak produksi lagi, hanya satu atau dua toko yang menjualnya dan itu pasti toko tua" tambah Kris serasa berpikir, "dan dimana pula Ketua Lee mendapatkan disket ini?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan curiga

"di Busan ada beberapa toko yang menjual barang-barang bekas, reparasi, atau barang-barang lama. Aku yakin Ketua Lee beli ini disana. Dan mungkin itu alasan profesor itu memilih busan sebagai tempatnya 'bekerja'" ucap Sehun, "ini bisa dilihat dari warna yang tidak merata pada disket ini dan juga pada tutup lubang besi itu nampak kusam tak semulus jika baru" tambah Sehun

"pertanyaan besarnya adalah bagaimana cara kita membuat isi disket ini, sedang alatnya berada di busan dan bisa dipastikan dan tidak mungkin kita meminjam karena itu bisa membongkar segalanya" ucap Kris

"kita bisa membukanya" jawab Suho dari pertanyaan dan kebingungan Kris dan Sehun. Kris dan Sehun menatap Suho penuh tanya dan juga rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"kakek ku mempunyai sebuah rumah di desa pinggiran Seoul. Di rumah tersebut seingat ku terdapat sebuah komputer tua. Aku tidak tahu itu masih berfungsi atau tidak karena kakek ku yang sekarang menjalani pengobatan di German sejak 2 tahun lalu dan rumah itu kosong walau ada yang membersihkannya setiap sebulan sekali" jelas Suho

"kapan kita bisa kesana?" tanya Kris semangat

"malam ini sebenarnya bisa tetapi masalahnya adalah kita tidak bisa meminta ijin karena besok bukan hari libur" jawab Suho

"kau bisa melakukannya Suho, karena kau yang mengetahui rumah kakek mu dan komputer jadul itu" ucap Kris

"aa aa" ucap Suho sambil menggerakkan jarinya kekanan dan kekiri, "justru aku yang tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan disini Kris hyung" jawab Suho

"oppa bisa mengambil komputer itu dan membawanya kemari" usul Sehun

"oppa tidak bisa membawa komputer itu karena kakek oppa tidak menginginkan barang-barangnya berpindah satu inci pun selama dirinya berobat dan minggu depan kakek oppa akan kembali jadi itu tidak mungkin dilakukan" jawab Suho

"hanya sebentar saja oppa, apa memang tidak bisa?" tanya Sehun sedikit memelas

"apa komputernya masih bisa berfungsi?" tanya Kris

"aku tidak tahu karena aku hanya pernah melihat kakek ku menggunakan komputer itu saat aku kecil hingga lulus Junior High School" jawab Suho

"ini sulit karena kita tidak tahu komputer itu bisa digunakan atau tidak. Jika bisa maka ita beruntung tetapi jika tidak butuh waktu untuk memperbaikinya dan bisa jadi itu lebih lama dari seminggu karena komputer itu tidak dipakai selama 2 tahun" jelas Kris

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sehun setengah frustasi

"opsi pertama kita mencari toko barang bekas atau reparasi untuk menemukan komputer model lama. Mungkin memerlukan waktu lama untuk itu" jawab Kris, "tetapi kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mainstream" usul Kris membuat Suho dan Sehun menatap Kris penasaran juga waspada

"mwo?" tanya Suho

"datang ke TKP dan menggunakan komputer korban memindahkan data tersebut ke flasdisk" jawab Kris membuat mata Suho dan Sehun melotot

'aku anti mainstream' batik Suho

"itu terlalu beresiko" ucap Suho

"tidak jika kita rencanakan hari ini, lalu kita bisa berangkat untuk mengawasi sekitar" ucap Kris

"ini gila" umpat Sehun yang frustasi tidak menemukan jalan keluar. sekalinya ada malah bisa menimbulkan efek yang lebih besar lagi.

"keuntungannya kita bisa memindahkan data dikomputer itu dengan hardisk" usul Kris dengan senyum miringnya. Terkesan gila menurut Suho dan Sehun.

"kau mirip dengannya" ucap Sehun tanpa sadar dengan senyum manisnya untuk pertama kali dihadapan Kris. sungguh senyum itu untuk Kris, sosok yang dekat dengannya dan perlahan membuat hatinya menghangat.

"ehem.." deheman seseorang mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sosok yang berdiri diambang pintu, "sepertinya kalian membutuhkan bala bantuan" ucap sosok yang ternyata Chanyeol itu, berjalan dengan tenang dan duduk diantara Sehun dan Kris

"kau datang tepat waktu. Dimana Kai?" tanya Suho

"sedang bertugas dengan para junior" jawab Chanyeol santai, "jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu? Kau terdengar lega sekali hyung" tanya dan ucap Chanyeol

"kau akan menemani Kris dan Sehun menyusup" jawab Suho membuat Sehun melotot ngeri

"oppa kau tidak serius dengan ide Kris kan? Itu beresiko oppa" ucap Sehun yang sepertinya tidak setuju

"tidak ada pilihan lain Sehun. kita harus memeriksa secepatnya karena profesor itu di duga terkait dengan the Black" ucap Suho sambil menunjuk tumpukan berkas yang diletakkan di meja

"tetap-"

"bisa kalian jelaskan kepada ku, sepertinya disini aku tidak mengerti apa-apa" pinta Chanyeol

Mereka menjelaskan pada Chanyeol termasuk tentang ide Kris yang akan melakukan peyusupan di TKP hanya untuk meminjam komputer korban atau bahkan memindahkan data di komputer itu ke hardisk miliknya (tentu Kris harus membeli hardisk terlebih dahulu. Ingat ini tidak ada dalam rencana).

"kau gila Kris hyung" umpat Chanyeol dengan nada kaku pada embel-embel hyung untuk Kris.

"ini satu-satunya rencana yang bisa kita gunakan" ucap Kris meyakinkan

"hahh... baiklah kita ikuti ide gila Kris. kajja kita berangkat" ucap Sehun dengan nada setengah terpaksa setengah frustasi

"Sehun kau tidak usah ikut saja. ini berbahaya" ucap Chanyeol melahirkan delikan tajam dari Sehun

"aku harus ikut oppa" ucap Sehun mutlak

"tapi ini berbahaya Sehunnie. Kau harus mendengarkan oppa kal-"

"oppa yang harus mendengarkan ku. aku pernah diajari Tao masalah komputer, aku bisa sedikit membantu Kris. jadi aku IKUT" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan diakhir

"tid-"

"Chanyeol biarkan Sehun ikut" ucap Suho sambil memijit pelipisnya pusing mendengarkan perdebatan tidak penting

"see Chan oppa harus menurut pada Suho oppa, dia yang bertanggung jawab pada penyelidikan kita" ucap Sehun dengan nada mengejek membuat Chanyeol geram –kesal namun lebih ke khawatir-

...

Mereka tiba saat matahari senja memancarkan sinarnya walau redup karena tertutup awan yang mendung. Udara dingin bisa mereka rasakan terutama Sehun yang sepertinya lupa membawa mantelnya karena masih kesal dengan Chanyeol yang menceramahinya panjang lebar. Asap tipis keluar dari bibir mereka ketika membicarakan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan nanti, tentunya setelah mengamati sekitar lokasi kejadian.

"lokasi aman, penjaga hanya berada di depan pintu kamar korban. Aku akan menyamar sebagai pembawa makanan cepat saji dan memberi mereka obat tidur" ucap Sehun

"cek barang" ucap Kris, memeriksa tas pinggang yang berisi hardisk, obeng, sarung tangan, dan alat-alat yang bermacam-macam sehingga author tidak bisa menjelaskan satu persatu.

"kita akan masuk pada pukul 8 malam nanti dan jika tidak ada kendala mungkin satu sampai dua jam kita bisa selesaikan semuanya" ucap Kris yang merasa semua barang yang harus dibawanya lengkap.

"tidak bisa kita harus menyelesaikan ini dalam waktu satu jam" ucap Sehun, "obat ini hanya bisa bertahan selama satu jam" lanjutnya

"aku usahakan" ucap Kris

"untuk berjaga-jaga aku sudah menyiapkan alat setrum" ucap Chanyeol

Pukul 8 tepat mereka melaksanakan aksi penyusupan yang kemudian dengan hati-hati Kris berkutat dengan komputer yang memang keluaran lama.

35 menit berlalu.

"apa bisa Kris?" tanya Sehun

"masih 45%" jawab Kris yang mencoba memasukkan langsung satu hardisk untuk mengcopy data di komputer dan 1 flashdisk untuk mengcopy isi disket

"beruntung ini tidak diberi sandi" ucap Kris lega karena dengan mudah mengambil data dikomputer itu

"ini sedikit aneh karena tidak diberi sandi. Apa komputer keluaran lama memang seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengawasi sekitar

"komputer keluaran lama memang belum sempurna seperti komputer sekarang. Mungkin ini alasan profesor itu memakai komputer ini karena komputer seperti ini pasti tidak akan dicurigai" ucap Kris

100%

"yosh selesai" seru Kris

SRAK SRAK

-TBC-

maaf baru bisa cuap-cuap bener2 kemarin sibuk ngurus Doll Clothes (promo sekalian lah hahahaha)  
gimana yang ini udah panjang?  
semoga ff ini pengobat galau atas hubungan Kai m Krystal ^^  
sebagai fans yang baik harus mendukung idolanya (walau asli deh masih belum ikhlas huks huks)

tapi aku harap para pembaca maupun yang sempetin nulis Jejak Paranormal disini gak ikutan war atau apalah itu..  
yuk jadi fans yang bisa bikin EXO bangga ma kita, seperti EXO yang selalu banggain kita (kecuali kalau masalah dating #aduhbaliklagi just kidding okay)

aah iya panggil aku A.R.A aja yah (promo OS sekalian hahahaha)  
setelah aku pikir2 bibir ku gak jontor2 amat #plak  
dan aku bukan Thor juga yang kemana2 bawa palu buat maku dinding hahahaha V^^

review kalian bikin aku gak baper liat berita ttg EXO dan semoga cerita ini bisa jadi obat galau buat kalian ^^

annyeong ^^


End file.
